Hand in Hand
by Swing-Your-Razor-High
Summary: After being raised by wolf demons, Kagome runs off with Inuyasha to help him collect the Jewel Shards, however, the two are drawn together through destiny. Better than it sounds, Kikyo bashing, pairings: KagInu, MirSan, SesshRin
1. And so it begins

A/N: This is my second Inuyasha fic, so I really hope you enjoy it. Ummm, if u like Kikyo then I wouldn't recommend you reading this, 'cause I bash her a lot (I hate her!) In fact, if you like Kikyo at all I'd clear off if I were you :P

CHAPTER ONE: And so it begins...

_She said she'd be back soon, so where is she?_ Eight-year-old Kagome thought desperately to herself as she sat huddled in a corner of her house, listening to the screams and shouts from outside. _Mommy...mommy where are you?_ Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and remembered what her mother had said before she left.

"_Kagome, darling, listen to me now as well as you can," the dark-haired woman whispered anxiously to her daughter, squatting down and taking the little girl's hands in her own. "I don't know what's going to happen tonight. I may return, I may not, but no matter what happens you must not tell anyone our secret. Kagome, never tell anyone that you are a miko, do you understand?"_

"_Yes mommy," Kagome whispered back, her eyes flooding with tears. Kissing her forehead gently and whispering "I love you," her mother then left the house, never to return._

"I will keep our secret mommy," Kagome whispered to herself, holding up the small bottle of the Sacred Jewel shards. Tucking it back down her shirt, she then hugged her knees to her chest and prayed for her mother. She tried desperately to ignore the horrible sounds she heard, but to no avail. Her body was shaking out of fear. Would she survive this demonic attack on the village? Suddenly, the door burst open, causing her to jump. Five beings that she did not know entered her home and looked around.

"It looks like this one's empty too," one of them said.

"No, there's still a child here," another remarked, spotting Kagome, who was shivering against the wall, and pointing at her.

"What should we do with her, Koga?" Four of the figures looked at the figure in the middle, who appeared to be their leader. He walked over to Kagome and bent down to her level.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked gently.

"K-Kagome," she answered in a rather quiet voice.

"How old are you, Kagome?"

"Eight."

"I see. Tell me, are you a miko?" Kagome gulped and stared back at this man. His hair was tied behind his head in a ponytail and his eyes were cold and menacing. Kagome noticed that his ears were pointed and he was wearing furs, meaning he must be a demon of some sort. Not the type of being she could trust her family's secret with.

Gathering up her courage, she answered him in the strongest voice she could manage. "I'm not a miko."

Koga nodded then smiled at her. "Then you must become part of our pack or else we will kill you. Your village is destroyed now, and everyone is dead." Kagome let out a small wimper of pain. _Gone? Everybody? They'll kill me if I don't go with them?_ Fighting back tears, she looked back up at him.

"Are-are you a d-demon?" she asked.

"We are all wolf demons and your new family. You have no choice in this matter. Come, from this moment on you are one of us." Koga stood up, then turned towards the door and called "Ayame!" They waited a few minutes until a young girl, about Kagome's age, with red hair and green eyes came running in. She looked rather pale and sad as though she had suffered something terrible. As soon as she came in, she threw herself at Koga's feet.

"What is it, Master?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"We have a new addition to our pack. Kagome, this is Ayame. She'll show you the ropes and things like that." Ayame got up, walked over to Kagome, and held out her hand.

"Come with me and I'll get you some clothes. All of us wolves have to wear the same type of clothing." Kagome nodded, took her hand, and followed her outside. Her eyes began to burn with tears again as she walked with Ayame through what was once her town. The houses were all burnt down or in flames and bodies were scattered everywhere. Kagome felt herself getting sick, and put her free hand to her mouth so that she wouldn't vomit. She looked at Ayame to see if the feeling was mutual, but the young wolf demon walked right by everything as though it were something she saw on a daily basis.

How can she just walk right by it with no sign of remorse? Kagome thought to herself. I wonder if she's used to things like this. The poor girl, she looks like she's suffered for so long, but has been unable to do anything about it. And look at those scars on her body, what happened to her? Ayame caught her staring at the scars and pulled her furs over them.

"We're almost to the cave, keep up now," she said in the quiet voice as before. Kagome nodded and picked up her pace so that she walked beside Ayame. They walked on in silence for about an hour until a cave came into view. The young demon entered the cave, then came out holding a bundle of clothing in her arms. "Put these on, then burn your old clothes in that clearing over there." Kagome obeyed, then began to change her clothes. The wolf fur was warm, but she didn't feel too comfortable wearing it. Tossing her old clothes into the clearing, she then used the stones that Ayame had given her to strike together and create a spark. With a small pang of sadness, she watched as flames engulfed the clothing, reducing it to ashes.

"What do I do now?" Kagome asked. Ayame threw her a bit of raw meat.

"Eat it, you must be hungry," she answered, gnawing on her own piece. Kagome looked from Ayame to her own piece of meat, shrugged, and took a bite. It was hard to chew and rather cold and slimy, but at least it was food, and she was indeed quite hungry. "Tomorrow you will begin to train in the ways of the wolf. It'll be hard, but you won't regret it later on."

"Was that man who was bossing you around the leader of the pack?" Kagome inquired, attempting to make conversation. She thought she saw Ayame tense a bit, but the wolf demon just nodded.

"Yes. Koga is our leader. I'll warn you now though, stay clear of him and watch what you say around him. Trust me he knows how to make one's life a living hell." Kagome watched as the girl's hands tightened on her skirts.

"Something wrong, Ayame?" she asked in concern.

"N-no I'm fine," Ayame answered, giving her a small smile. "It's late, we should get to sleep." Kagome nodded, and followed the girl into the cave. Ayame led her over to a corner of the cave where there was a small pile of fur blankets. She picked one up, tossed it to Kagome then chose another one for herself. Spreading it out on the ground, she then curled up in a ball on top of it. Kagome followed suit. "Sweet dreams, Kagome."

"Good night, Ayame." In just a few minutes, Kagome heard the slow breathing of the young wolf girl. She, however, couldn't sleep. So much had happened that day. Her mother and everyone in the village had been killed and the village itself had been raized to the ground. As Kagome stared at the dark ceiling of the cave, everything finally sunk in. She was alone in the world, and now forced to live among demons that wouldn't hesitate to kill her if they ever found out what she was. Maybe Ayame would be her only friend. Koga seemed kind as well, and for a moment she considered asking for his help. But then she remembered Ayame's warning.

"_He knows how to make one's life a living hell." Does that mean that he's done something terrible to Ayame? I wonder what he did that makes her look like that whenever she thinks about him._ Though her head was still swimming with thoughts, Kagome soon grew tired and eventually drifted off to sleep, filled with disturbing nightmares.

A/N: Please let me know what you think so far!


	2. Wolf training and disturbing secrets

A/N: Yay, I've actually got this story planned out, from the beginning to how it ends and stuff all the fluff and other things that happen :) Also, I managed to buy a DVD that has the episode w/ Ayame in it, and I finally learned how to pronounce her name, I was close :D Koga is such a jerk to her, AND he flirts w/ Kagome:fumes: That's why I'm gonna make him a jerk in this fic. Ok, that was way too much talking, here's the chapter!

CHAPTER TWO: Wolf training and disturbing secrets

"Wake up Kagome," Ayame whispered as she poked her on the head. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes slowly. How long had she been asleep?

"Is it morning?" she asked, turning her head and looking outside the cave. The sky was still dark and she could see it was dotted with numerous stars.

"Yeah, it's just really early. It's almost time to start your training, so if you want breakfast you'd best get up now."

"Right." Kagome yawned and got slowly to her feet. "What's for breakfast?"

"Amaru caught a deer, but the others have almost picked it clean. I did manage to get us a bit." She handed Kagome a strip of raw and bloody meat. Kagome looked at it with disgust and at first decided not to eat it. However, in the end her rumbling stomach was too much to ignore, so she found herself closing her eyes tight and taking a bite out of the meat.

"I guess it doesn't taste too bad," she said to herself as she finished it up. The two were soon disrupted from their meal by Koga, who came in with a large and heavy looking bundle in his arms.

"Morning. How did you sleep Kagome?" he asked, depositing the load at her feet.

"Alright," Kagome lied, recoiling a bit from Koga.

"And you, Ayame?" He cast his eyes upon Ayame and gave her a significant look. The young wolf demon tensed and looked at the ground.

"Fine," she muttered quietly.

"Good. Help Kagome put on the weights, then take her in fifteen minutes to the stream." Without even saying "good-bye," Koga got to his feet and left the cave. Other wolf demons in the cave were beginning to awaken and exit as well. Kagome turned her attention to the pile.

"What're these?" she asked, struggling to lift a band with something large and heavy attached to it.

"They're weights, we use them in training," Ayame explained as she tied one to Kagome's arm. Kagome immediately felt herself being dragged down by the heavy weight on her arm.

"Why are you putting them on me?" she asked, wincing as she pulled herself up.

"To be strong you must train with these weights on your body so that your movements will be swift. Your body will adjust to the weights and when you take them off you'll be strong and fast." It was then that Kagome realized that Ayame wore the same weights on her own arms.

"So if I wear these for a while I'll be able to move fast?"

"Mmhm," was Ayame's reply as she strapped the final weight to Kagome's back. "There, you're all set. Stand up." That was easier said than done, for Kagome could hardly move. What with weights on her back, legs, and arms it was no wonder she took her time getting up.

"Ayame-can't I-not-wear-these?" Kagome panted as she dropped to the ground once more.

"They're essential in training. C'mon, search for the strength in your body." Kagome nodded, then, summoning all her strength, she managed to pull herself to her feet. "Excellent. Alright, now walk." Gritting her teeth, she took a labored step, then another, then another, until she was slowly but surely making her way out of the cave.

_I'm gonna die, no one can do this_, Kagome thought miserably as she followed Ayame through the woods, aching from the weights and sweating. Ayame was very patient with her the whole way and kept saying encouraging things. The only thing that she did that annoyed Kagome was refuse to let her rest.

"This is part of your training," she'd say, "don't worry you'll get to rest later." After half an hour the two reached a large river at which Ayame allowed Kagome to sit and rest for a moment.

"Is Koga here yet?" Kagome asked, not even bothering to look herself, for she was too tired.

"He should be, but I don't see him. Maybe he's somewhere on the far bank." Ayame scanned the bank across the river, but didn't see her leader. "I can smell him though, so he must be nearby." For a while the two waited by the water's edge, Kagome still sitting on the rock and Ayame dipping her feet in the cool stream. Sighing, Kagome looked to the sky and noticed that it was lighter.

_Dawn much be approaching,_ she thought to herself. Finally, Koga called out to them and they saw him running down the bank towards them.

"I had to sort something out, but I'm here now. Alright Kagome, you're training begins now."

"Ahhh, I'm aching all over," Kagome groaned as she and Ayame trudged back to the cave at dusk that day. Kagome had just suffered her first day of training with the weights. Koga had make her swim in the river (she almost drowned since the weights pulled her down, luckily she mastered it), run the length of the river and back (she was rather slow in doing this so Koga made her repeat until she had made a good enough timing for him), and pick herbs with Ayame (this was fairly easy, and Ayame had taught her what herbs did what and which ones were poisonous.)

"It's alright, you'll get used to the pain eventually," Ayame assured her.

The two reached the cave and entered it. They ate some raw fish as dinner, then began to settle down for sleep. After a while, Kagome decided to break the silence and asked "When did your training start?"

"At age six. That's when I first came to this pack..." Ayame's voice faltered and she stared off into the distance as if remembering something painful. Kagome turned and looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Ayame?" Ayame averted her gaze to Kagome, then forced a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." Not entirely convinced yet unwilling to continue the conversation further, Kagome wrapped herself up in her blanket and settled down to sleep.

A month went by, and Kagome's training intensified, however, it was becoming easier to move about with the weights on. Ayame seemed much more cheerful now that she had a friend, and Kagome was happy that she was there. Then there came that terrible night.

Kagome awoke to what sounded like whimpering. Sitting up, she turned to ask Ayame what it was, but found that her friend was gone.

"Ayame?" she whispered, getting up to search and trying hard not to wake the other wolves. She heard the whimpering again and realized it was coming from outside the cave. Taking a deep breath, she crawled noiselessly out of the cave to investigate the noise. It was coming from a small clearing below the cave. Poking her head down, she gasped at what she saw. Now she understood why Ayame looked so sad, why she feared Koga, and why she kept to herself a lot. As she watched what Koga was doing to Ayame, she began to feel extremely sick. Turning away from the edge, she vomited on the ground. Kagome's mother had told her about that type of thing when she was younger, so she wasn't as naive to it as most eight-year-olds would be.

_How could he?_ Kagome thought to herself_. How could Koga do that to a girl as young as Ayame? It was wrong, just so wrong! Poor Ayame. What should I do? _Kagome couldn't think of anything else to do about it but sit there and cry. She was so sick and disturbed that her brain didn't function right. After a while, fifteen minutes maybe, she felt a presence and looked up to see Koga standing over her, a smile on his face. He had clothes on now, and the look on his face seemed awkward, considering what she had just seen him doing.

"I take it you saw what we were doing?" Koga asked, looking from her, to the pile of sick on the ground next to her. Kagome didn't answer for fear of vomiting again, so she just nodded in reply. "All males will do that to females at some point in their life, it's an instinct."

"B-but….why Ayame?" Kagome choked. Koga laughed a laugh that sent a chill up Kagome's spine.

"Why Ayame? Because her family sold her to me for that purpose! You see, Kagome, two years ago a small pack of wolves came to me, begging for my help. They begged for me for food, and me being the gracious demon I am gave them what they asked for. As payment, they gave me a pretty young wolf demon. They said she would make a good whore for me, so of couse I accepted her and used her for the purpose they gave her to me for. Funny though, her own family would sell her off as a prostitute, just for a bit of food." Koga laughed again. "I am Ayame's master, and she is mine."

"Horrible..." Kagome sat shuddering on the ground, her throat dry and her stomach upset. Koga knelt down to Kagome's level and moved his fingers through her hair.

"I know it hurts, Kagome, but that's the truth. Other demons aren't like me, though, they're much worse. In fact, I'm probably the kindest you'll ever meet." Kagome looked up at him, still shuddering.

"Will you do that to me someday?" she asked. Koga smiled, but this smile was wicked not kind.

"Perhaps. You're such a pretty girl, Kagome, I'm sure any demon would want you." He continued to stroke her hair, almost causing her to vomit again. "If you're a good girl and do everything I tell you, I might consider waiting until you're older though." This was a small mercy to Kagome. So he would wait a few years, would he? Depended on how attracted to her he was. In her heart, she highly doubted he'd wait. "Why don't you go to bed now? You'll have an early start tomorrow." Kagome nodded then went shakily back inside. As she curled up in her usual corner, she wondered if her life would ever be happy again.

"Time to wake up," Ayame's voice filled Kagome's ears, and she opened her eyes to see the red head standing over her.

"Ayame..." The memories of the previous night were still fresh in Kagome's mind...the look of pain in Ayame's eyes as Koga lay on top of her...her whimpers and moans...Koga's explanation of why he did that to her...

"You alright, Kagome?" Ayame asked. Kagome sat up and looked at her. She seemed fine, despite what had happened. In fact, she looked just the same as ever.

"I'm fine," she lied. Ayame shrugged and handed her a piece of meat. Kagome was used to raw meat by now, and would've usually eaten it quickly, but with the memory of the previous night still fresh in her mind, she had lost her appetite.

"Koga told me you saw it," Ayame said suddenly. Kagome looked up at her friend with a pained expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ayame, I didn't mean to see it, I just-"

"No, it's alright. You needed to know anyway, and it was better you found out sooner than later." The two were silent for a moment then Kagome threw her arms around Ayame and began to cry. Ayame returned the hug, but didn't cry. Kagome noticed this, and questioned her about it. She smiled and replied "I would love to cry, but I'm out of tears."

Kagome returned the smile weakly. "Then I'll cry for you."

That night, after all the other wolves had fallen asleep, Kagome got up and prepared to leave. She couldn't stand it anymore, and discussed her idea with Ayame.

"_I can't do this, Ayame. Tonight I'm running away!" she whispered as the two took a break from training. _

_Ayame just nodded and said "Do what you must, but never forget me."_

"I won't forget you, Ayame," Kagome whispered to her sleeping friend. Then she exited the cave and took off as fast as she could into the forest. She had become quite used to running with weights, so she could run for quite some time without tiring. However, being a human she did tire after a while and soon decided to take a rest at the foot of a tree. Sighing, she leaned back against the tree, her eyes closed. Suddenly, a figure dropped down in front of her, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Don't worry, it's me, Amaru," the figure said calmly. Kagome felt relieved, but her relief soon turned to dread.

"Did you follow me? Have you come to take me back?" Amaru sighed.

"'Fraid so, Kagome. C'mon." He scooped her up in his arms, then took off. "Please don't run away again, otherwise Koga'll have my hide." Kagome sighed and nodded. Amaru was kind, and she didn't want him dead, so she had no choice but to agree. "I know it's hard, but I also know that you can do it. Stay strong Kagome." The cave soon came into sight, and Amaru took her quietly inside. Laying her back down, he whispered "Good night," then retreated back outside. Kagome pulled her blanket tight around herself.

_I can't run away, and staying here is awful. Ayame was right, Koga really can make life a living hell._

A/N: Wow that was pretty long. Yeah, I know that's kinda disturbing what Koga did, but hey, that's how the story goes. Ok, I'll try and type up the next chapter soon!


	3. A dangerous task

A/N: I hope this is good so far. Oh yeah, this chapter takes place about eight years later, so Kagome and Ayame are 16. I dunno how old Koga is in the series, so I'll just say he's like 24 now or sumthin. Okies, enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER THREE: A dangerous task

The sixteen-year-old girl with long black hair sat poised to strike by the water's edge. Her limbs were tensed and ready, a long sharp spear in her hand. She had been waiting like that for almost ten minutes now. Finally, she saw what she had been waiting for. A large fish was swimming in the water below her, unaware of what was about to happen. Slowly, she raised the spear and readied her strike.

_Three...two...one...STRIKE!_ She counted down in her head, and as she said "strike" she jabbed the spear as fast as lightning into the water. When she withdrew it, the large fish was wriggling in vain on the end of it. Grinning in triumph, she tossed the fish into a basket with the others. _I wonder how Ayame did_, she thought as she closed the basket and tied it securely to her back. Then, with skills that not many humans possessed, she lept gracefully from rock to rock down the river. Soon, a girl about her age with long red hair came into view, throwing a fish into a basket. "Ayame!" The girl looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at her.

"Hi Kagome," she said as she hoisted her basket onto her back. "How'd you do?"

"Two dozen or more. What about you?"

"Three dozen. Looks like you're slacking Kagome." Kagome shoved her friend gently as the two began to walk back to the cave. "So are you nervous about today?"

"Nah, I'm almost positive I can handle it." Ayame's smile turned to a slight frown.

"You didn't have to pick the hardest task you know. You could've gone to retrieve a fireflower, or survived on your own in the wild for seven days, or-"

"I can handle it," Kagome repeated, tossing her beautiful locks of dark hair behind her head, "besides, Koga'll learn to respect me more if I accomplish it, meaning he may finally give up on me." Kagome had grown to be a very beautiful young woman over the eight years, depsite her hard training. She had also grown to be very strong and agile. Her senses had improved considerably and she now had as good of senses as a wolf demon. Because of her beauty, Koga had been lusting after her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he found a way to take her as his own. So far the jewel shards she wore around her neck and her strong spiritual powers had been enough to ward him off.

"Still, that's a long climb," Ayame sighed. She too was also very beautiful, but even though she had Kagome as a friend, she still had a rather depressed aura about her, owing mainly to the fact that she was under Koga's control. Still, there was one another reason for her sadness that only Kagome knew about, and that someone had just leapt down out of the trees and in front of the girls.

"Yo," said Amaru as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes and grinned at the two. "Are you ready for your big moment, Kagome?"

"Of course I am."

"You better do alright, 'cause I've got five scraps of meat and a knife that you make it to the top." Ayame giggled. Kagome gave him a playful shove.

"So you guys are betting on me now, are you? Alright, I think I'll fall on purpose just so you lose!"

"Keh! I doubt you've got the guts!"

"You'd be surprised, pretty wolf!"

"Alright you two, let's get back," Ayame spoke up, stepping in between them in a playful manner.

"Mmmm fish!" Amaru said happily, peeking into the basket on Ayame's back.

"Not for you!" Ayame shut the basket, almost closing his fingers in.

Amaru grinned. "You're looking pretty as ever today, Ayame." Ayame blushed, but continued walking, leaving a disappointed Amaru. "Damnit, it didn't work!" Smiling, Kagome turned away from the two, remembering.

_Kagome and Ayame were nine years old, sitting on a grassy hill together and laughing as they made flower necklaces. Across the field, Amaru played ball with a few other wolf demons. As time went by, Kagome noticed that Ayame kept sneaking glances over at the males. Finally, she decided to say something._

"_Ok, Ayame, what's up?" she asked. _

_Ayame blushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she answered a little too quickly._

"_C'mon, you can tell me! Do you like one of the males over there? Which one is it?"_

"_Which one is what?" a voice asked. Ayame squeaked and spun around to see Amaru standing there, his bare chest covered in sweat and a smile on his face._

"_Ummm...well..." Ayame seemed to have been rendered speechless all of a sudden. Still grinning, Amaru bent down and picked a flower._

"_This flower shares your name, doesn't it? Why don't you wear it in your hair for a while, after all, a beautiful flower should only be worn by a beautiful girl." He gently tucked the flower into her hair, gave her another smile, then departed back to the field. Ayame sat there, stunned and unsure of what to say. Kagome grinned._

"_You're in love with Amaru, aren't you?" _

_Ayame suddenly looked fearful. "Don't say that out loud! If Koga ever found out...he'd..." She didn't need to say anything more, for Kagome knew very well what he'd do._

"_I promise I'll never tell, it'll be our secret, alright?" Ayame nodded, and fondly touched the flower in her hair._

"Something wrong, Kagome?" the present-day Ayame asked.

Kagome pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. C'mon, I'd better start getting ready." The wolf girl nodded, and set down her basket near the cave's mouth. Kagome followed suit, then made her way to where her task would take place. As they neared the base of the cliff, they could see the whole pack of wolf demons crowded around. They wended their way through the crowd to wear Koga stood.

"Alright, Kagome, you know the deal: get to the top wearing the heaviest weights we have and you pass." Kagome nodded and began to strap the weights on. It felt like the first time she had put on the weights, and if she had been as weak as she had back then, she would've given up on the task. "Are you sure you want to do this? There are less dangerous tasks-"

"Nope, I'm doing this one," Kagome said firmly, strapping the last one on. Looking a bit reproachful, Koga nodded.

"You may begin." Kagome approached the base and looked up. It was a very long way up.

_A very long fall too_, she couldn't help but think. _No, no I'm not gonna fall!_ Taking a deep breath, she reached her hands up to grab some outcroppings in the wall and began her long climb. At first, the weights were only a small burden to her and she moved rather swiftly, but as time went by, she felt her body begin to sweat and weaken. She never once looked down, even though she was tempted to more than once. Only concentrating on her footing, she made her way up the mountain.

_I can do this, I'm not giving up_...She slipped a bit and her leg was scraped against the rock..._I can do this_...Warm blood trickled down her leg, making her food even more slippery_...I will accomplish this task_...Could she hold on much longer?..._This is for my mom, and my village_...How she would love to rest, just for a minute..._This is for Ayame_...Her muscles screamed in protest..._I-can-make-it_...Lifting her head weakly, her heart sank as she realized she was only halfway there...

"Think she's gonna make it?" Ayame asked worriedly as she and the rest of the pack watched the human girl in awe. Amaru put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"She's tough, I know she'll persevere," he assured her. A drop of some red substance fell from above and onto Ayame's arm. The wolf girl looked at the red spot and her eyes widened in realization.

"Kagome's blood….oh, hang in there, Kagome-chan!" she whispered anxiously to herself.

Meanwhile, Kagome was getting slower and weaker by the minute. She had long since passed the halfway point, but still had a good twenty feet or so to climb. Just keep climbing, was the only thing she could tell herself.

_It's almost over...a few more feet...keep it up...ignore the pain...keep going_...She slipped yet again, getting another cut on her leg. Clenching her teeth, she reached up and grabbed what felt like the millionth outcropping. Her body had gone way past its limits, and she was still pushing those limits even further. Finally, just when she was beginning to lose focus, she felt the edge of the cliff above her. Feeling very hopeful, she summoned her very last ounces of strength to heave herself up. She rolled over the ledge and lay still, panting and dripping in sweat and blood_. I did it_, she thought with a grin.

"She actually did it," Ayame breathed, feeling greatly relieved. There were murmurings of awe among the wolf demons, and many of them even applauded.

Koga grinned. "Now I know I want her for my own," he said quietly to himself as he and the others made their way to the top to congratulate her.

Back at the top, Kagome slowly rose to her feet. She was still extremely weak at the moment, but she didn't want the others to see it. As she was making her way to the path that led back down, a large insect demon burst out of the bushes, buzzing and spitting fluid from its mouth. Kagome groaned.

"Why now?" she asked herself, reaching to her side and pulling out a long knife that was only slightly smaller than a sword. The insect snapped its pincers at her, but she dodged it and struck as hard as she could at its wing. To her own surprise, the wing was only damaged a bit.

"Damnit," she muttered, dodging another attack "my body isn't strong enough for this right now. Still, I guess I'd better try anyway." Lifting her blade again, she struck the insect in the side. It hissed at her in annoyance and attempted to jab her with its stinger. Then Kagome sensed it, a shard of the Sacred Jewel, embedded in the creature's back. Leaping to avoid being stung, Kagome then climbed onto its back and stabbed in the spot where the jewel was. A small shard immediately sprang out and Kagome quickly grabbed it then jumped down. Taking an arrow from the quiver on her back, she readied her bow then fired. Being a miko, she could use Sacred Arrows, which could kill a demon of any size. Sure enough, as soon as the arrow hit it, the insect began to melt.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see the rest of the wolf pack standing on the path, looking anxious and surprised.

"Hi," she said with a triumphant grin, sticking the Jewel Shard into a small pouch she had. Koga stepped foreward and smiled.

"You have completed the task. Your training is officially over." Ayame ran foreward and hugged Kagome.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Kagome hugged her friend back.

"Me too," she said quietly. Ayame broke the hug and helped her to take off the weights.

"You won't have to wear these weights ever again, now that your training is complete." The last weight was taken off, and Kagome felt great. She still felt shaky and tired from the long climb and the fight with the demon, yet with no more weights on she could breath freely again.

"Let's go back to the cave and celebrate...once you rest and wash up first though," said Koga. Kagome nodded and followed them all back to the cave.

A/N: Alright, next chapter I promise will have Inu in it! Please review also, cuz I like reviews D


	4. Enter Inuyasha!

A/N: INUYASHA IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Yeah, he makes his first appearance, sorry it took me so long to work him into the story. Anywho, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews (yes, I take the time to read them all) and please keep them coming:)

DISCLAIMER- Gah, i think I forgot to put this in again! BAKA:hits self on head: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do w/ it, blah blah blah the usual dealies

CHAPTER FOUR: Enter Inuyasha!

Kagome stripped off her clothes then sank into the hot spring with a deep sigh of contentment. True, she was in pain from the long climb, especially since she now had numerous gashes on her legs from climbing and the hot water stung them. Wincing a bit, she began to wash off the dirt on her body, completely unaware of the intruder coming near through the trees.

The white-haired hanyou made his way through the forest, cursing under his breath as the branches clawed at his face and hands. He would've normally lept from tree to tree, but what he was searching for was sure to be on the ground. Besides, he'd only draw attention to himself that way. Feeling rather irritated, he plopped down on a rock and began to sniff the air. Being half dog demon, his sense of smell was much keener than a human's.

"In the Forest of Night...that's what they told me...but I can't sense anything!" he muttered angrily. Smelling spring water, he decided to follow the scent. "I could do with a quick bath after all."

As he neared the spring, he began to feel a strange power. He couldn't put his finger on where he had felt the power before, but for some reason he knew it wasn't a threat. Shrugging it off, he continued on to the spring. As the spring came into view, he stopped dead. A girl was standing in the spring, completely naked. Inuyasha felt his face heat up, and quickly dived behind a rock. He waited for the girl to scream, but she never did. Inuyasha might have been part demon, but he was, after all, part human too, so he did have a semi-perverted side. Deciding to risk another peek, he slowly turned his head around the rock, only to get hit smack in the forehead by a smaller rock.

"Damnit, that stupid rock hurt my back," he heard the girl mutter as he rubbed his forehead angrily. Feeling quite resentful toward her, he slunk off into the forest to resume his search.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still unaware that the hanyou had seen her, so she continued to relax in the spring. After a while she remembered that she had to be back for the celebration soon, so she pulled herself out of the spring, dried off, and got dressed. That's when she smelled an unfamiliar scent. Having grown up with wolves, her sense of smell was far keener than a normal human's.

"What is it?" she wondered aloud, sniffing the air again and trying to figure out what the scent was. Shrugging it off, she strapped on her furs and wrapped some bandages around the wounds. Feeling much better, she then set off at a quick pace back to the cave.

That night the whole wolf pack celebrated with Kagome's accomplishment. Kagome had never had such a party before, and enjoyed it immensely. Even Ayame enjoyed it, and danced with Amaru. Kagome noticed that Koga seemed in a rather good mood too, for he seemed to ignore Ayame and Amaru. In fact, she got the feeling that the only one he was actually paying attention to was herself. Unfortunately, she was soon to find out why. After a while, Koga pulled her aside, away from the other partying wolf demons, to speak with her.

"Now that you've completed your training, you're an official member of our pack," he explained as Kagome sat down nervously on a rock.

"Oh," was all she said.

"I've watched you grow up, Kagome," he continued, staring at her, "and you've grown up to be very beautiful indeed. And so, this brings me to my proposal-" He got down on one knee and took her hands in his. "Kagome, you are going to become my mate."

_Not really a proposal, is it?_ Kagome thought. Her heart was pounding way too fast. She knew this was inevitable, but she hadn't really planned out what she would do. Truthfully, she despised Koga and couldn't stand being around him, much less being his mate for the rest of her life. _Why me?_

"We'll mate tomorrow, so be ready for the ceremony," he said as he returned to the party, leaving a depressed Kagome.

_I'll have to run away again, there's nothing for it_, she thought. Getting to her feet, she went back to the party to find Ayame. Pulling her friend aside, she explained what Koga had said.

"I knew it...so you want to run away? Well it won't be easy, but I s'pose we better try, right?"

"Yes. I'm counting on you to help me, Ayame."

Her friend nodded. "Well it'll have to be tonight then. I'll talk to Amaru about it as well. Don't worry, Kagome. I'll see that you never marry Koga if it's the last thing I do!"

Later that night, Ayame stood outside with her back pressed against the cave wall and a sling shot in her hand. She watched as the night guards moved about, talking quietly to each other and laughing. Some of them were drunk, but not all of them, so Ayame knew that this absolutely had to work. Readying her sling shot with a magical marble-like ball, she moved in closer to the men.

_Please work_, she thought as she swung the sling over her head and sent the ball flying towards the guards. There was a flash of white fire and a large lion-like demon appeared. Knowing that the guards would be distracted sealing the demon, Ayame made her way quickly back to Kagome, who was hiding in the bushes and all ready to go.

"Where will you go?" Ayame asked.

"I dunno, probably far away from here though. Don't worry, I'll come back for you some day." The two friends then hugged each other tight, quite reluctant to part, though they knew that their time was limited. Ayame reached to her side and untied a pouch that always hung there. She then put it in Kagome's hands and smiled.

"These are all the jewel shards the wolf clan has ever collected. Koga made me keep them because he knew that it'd be the last place anyone would look. I give them to you now, knowing you'll put them to better use." Kagome opened the pouch and was amazed at the hundreds of glowing shards that it contained.

"Koga will kill you if he finds out you gave them away!"

Ayame just smiled again and shook her head. "I feared Koga once, but not anymore. He can do whatever he wants to me, but I'll be happy knowing that you possess the shards. Now go, Kagome, and be free!" Placing the pouch into her bag, Kagome gave Ayame one last watery smile, then dashed off into the forest.

"I'll miss you, Ayame," Kagome said to herself as she dashed quickly and quietly through the trees. Suddenly, a figure darted into her path, causing her to come to a sudden stop.

"Going some where, Kagome?" the figure asked. Stepping into the moonlight, Kagome was relieved to see that it was Amaru.

"Yes, I am actually," she answered. Amaru smiled and stepped aside.

"Then go, by all means."

Kagome nodded, then walked past him. When she was a few feet away, she turned back and said "Take care of Ayame." Amaru nodded, grinned, and turned to go back. Smiling, Kagome resumed her journey_. I hope Koga doesn't harm Ayame,_ she thought to herself as she lept over a log. _He won't, I'm sure of it...but still, I wouldn't put it past him._ Kagome, lost in her thoughts, had not really been paying attention to where she was going, so she didn't see the figure standing ahead of her until she ran smack into him. She gave a soft "oh" and fell backwards to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice she didn't recognize asked. It was an arrogant, tough kind of voice, probably of an arrogant and tough person. Looking up, she gasped at who it was.

FLASHBACK

_Eight-year-old Kagome stood on the river bank, filling a jug of water to bring back to Koga. As she put the cap back on the jug, she looked across the bank and gasped. A young boy with long white hair, dog ears, yellow eyes, and a red kimono stood there, staring at her. Kagome sat stock-still, staring at the boy for quite some time until she found her voice._

"_H-Hello?" she called to him. The boy's eyes widened and he backed up a bit. "What's your name?" When the boy still didn't answer, Kagome stood up and prepared to cross the river. However, at that moment a voice called her._

"_Hey! Hurry up will you? We need that water!" Koga called. _

"_Okay," Kagome called over her shoulder. When she turned back, however, the boy was gone. Later, when she went to go examine the spot where the boy had stood, there was no trace that he had been there, not even a scent._

END FLASHBACK

"Well, are ya gonna answer me or not?" he barked at her. From the ears on his head, Kagome could tell that he was a demon, and she knew what she had to do to demons. Her hand lept to her side and drew out a knife.

"Why should I tell you?" she spat, pointing the knife at him. He merely laughed and drew his own sword, which was about two times as big as she was. Kagome didn't show any sign of fear, for she wouldn't let him know that he was getting to her.

"You're in no position to be fresh, wolf demon," he growled, pointing the sword directly at her chest.

"I'm not a wolf demon!" Kagome retorted angrily. The demon blinked and lowered the sword a bit. Then, to her surprise, he began to sniff her. "Hey, quit it!" she yelled, swiping at him.

"Well, you smell like a human at any rate." Suddenly, he stopped and began to think. I sense a very strong spiritual power coming from her. Could she be the one? "Tell me, are you a miko?"

"You tell me what you are and I'll tell you what I am," Kagome said coolly.

"Fine. I'm a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha," he mumbled.

_Well, he's being honest, I can tell, but can I still trust him? He seems harmless, yet I can't be sure_. Sighing, Kagome came to her decision. "I'm a miko by the name of Kagome."

"Are you really a miko?" Inuyasha asked, not quite convinced. "I've seen many mikos before, but you're dressed nothing like one." Irritated, Kagome got to her feet.

"Look, I'm running away from wolf demons right now, so if you don't mind I'd like to be on my way!" As she walked past him, Inuyasha began to think rapidly.

"Well...if you can prove that you're a miko, I could...I could take you back to the village with me!" Kagome stopped and turned back to him.

"Could you keep me from the wolf demons?"

"Probably. So what d'you say?"

Kagome thought it over for a while, then said "Alright." Drawing an arrow from the quiver on her back, she readied her bow and shot the arrow. It went through about four trees, finally stopping at a fifth. Inuyasha nodded.

"You pass. C'mon." Kagome, desperate to get away, yet not quite trusting of the hanyou, climbed onto his back anyway. Inuyasha then leapt off with her on his back into the night.

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, and I hope I went slowly enough. Inuyasha will recognize her in the next chapter. Ok, please review!


	5. Inuyasha's companions

A/N:yawn: I'm so tired as I'm writing this, cuz last night I went to the Fiddler on the Roof play cuz my friend was in it, and the damn thing went til like 10:30 T.T yeah, so I'm pretty exhausted. Please excuse my spelling since I'm tired!

CHAPTER FIVE: Inuyasha's companions

Inuyasha lept gracefully from branch to branch as he made his way through the forest with Kagome on his back. He really didn't think she was the one he was looking for, but still, she seemed to be the only miko living there in the forest.

_This wench hardly weighs anything,_ he said in his mind, adjusting her on his back. He heard her breathing become slow and steady, and turned to see that she had fallen asleep.

"Oh great," he muttered, tightening his grip on her. Feeling slightly annoyed, he stopped on a large tree branch and set Kagome down. "I guess we'll be resting here then," Inuyasha said to himself, leaning his back against the tree and hugging his sword. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and began to think.

_If this girl is really the one I'm looking for, that means...but how can I ask her? It's not like she's gonna leap at the chance. Still, if I don't I won't fulfill mother's last wishes...mother, I wish you'd have left me some instructions on how to do this._ He cocked one of his eyes open and looked upon the sleeping girl. This was the first time he'd actually looked at her properly. His eyes scanned her beautiful features, causing him to grin. _She's quite beautiful...but then so was_ she..._come to think of it, she looks a lot like her...no, no I mustn't think about that woman ever again!_ Discomforted, Inuyasha reluctantly turned away from the girl, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to someone poking her. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha, who was bent over her with a curious expression on his face. She squeaked in surprise and leaped backwards, almost falling off the branch.

"What's the big idea?" she snapped in annoyance.

"What d'you mean what's the big idea! I've been trying to wake you for at least fifteen minutes now!" Inuyasha snapped back, just as annoyed.

"You could've thought of a better wake up call!"

"Well sorry Wolf Girl, but we've got to get going! Unless you want to go back to the wolves." The two glared at each other for several minutes, until Kagome finally got to her feet. She climbed back onto Inuyasha and the two set off once again.

_Damn females_, Inuyasha thought to himself. For a while they didn't speak to each other as they made their way through the forest. Kagome's annoyance began to dissapate and she felt that the long silence was too awkward. Not really knowing what else to do, she broke the silence.

"So-erm-where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, first we're going to the edge of the forest to join up with my other companions," Inuyasha said gruffly, "then we're gonna head back to the village." _Companions?_ Kagome thought curiously.

"Why did you want to take me along in the first place? And why did you want to know if I was a miko or not?" Kagome might've imagined in, but she thought that she saw one of Inuyasha's dog ears twitch. Suddenly, he stopped at the edge of a river and let her off.

"You smell like wolf. Wash off...oh yeah, and take those clothes off too-OUCH!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome clobbered him.

"Pervert!"

Inuyasha rubbed the spot on his head angrily, though he was rather surprised at her strength. "I didn't mean it like _that_, I just don't think that one of my companions will appreciate you wearing furs!" Giving Inuyasha a nasty look, Kagome stripped off the furs on her back and the ones around her waist. Now she was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and a rather short skirt that matched the top.

"This better?" she spat. Inuyasha was about to give a smart-ass answer when Kagome jumped into the stream. She needed cooling off after her argument with Inuyasha, and she had to admit that she didn't want to go around smelling like a wolf demon. She waded around in the water for a bit before turning back to Inuyasha. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Inuyasha asked, pretending to be puzzled.

"You know what question!"

"I have no idea what you're-" But he was cut off as a large centipede demon burst in through the trees. "Look out, Kagome!" Kagome didn't need telling twice as she lept out of the water and onto a rock. Inuyasha didn't have time to wonder how she could jump so far, for the centipede then sent it's tail crashing down at him. He quickly drew his Tetsuaiga and held it up in front of him. The tail knocked him backwards and he slammed very hard into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, leaping to his and getting cut by one of the centipede's sharp spikes. With a small cry of pain, she lept onto its back, readied her bow, and released the arrow. It glowed pink and went in a straight path up the creature's back, cutting it in half. Both the halves stayed alive and shot straight towards Kagome. Inuyasha, however, leaped up and chopped the halves up into many pieces.

"Baka!" Inuyasha growled, rushing to Kagome's side and examining the cut.

"Hang on," Kagome said, scooting over to a certain part of the body and stabbing it with her knife. Out popped a small jewel shard. She grabbed it then deposited it in the small jar around her neck.

"You've got jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, forgetting about her wound.

"Yeah, why?" she asked suspiciously, clutching the jar even though she knew no one but a miko could touch it.

"Give them to me," Inuyasha demanded, extending his hand. Kagome winced in pain and gave Inuyasha a cold look.

"Look, I'm not gonna give them to you if you just ask for them. I'm injured here, and I really don't want to discuss this right now!" Muttering angrily, Inuyasha bent back down to look at it again.

"Where'd all these other cuts come from?" he asked, taking the bandages off so that he could look at her wound better.

"Wolf training."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well, I don't have anything with me to help it now, but I'll have to carry you back."

"You've been carrying me the whole way anyway," Kagome pointed out, but Inuyasha just picked her up and continued onward.

"Inuyasha, you're back!" Inuyasha and Kagome had finally come to the edge of the forest about ten minutes after their encounter with the demon. They were greeted by a woman holding a large boomerang on her back, a monk with a staff in his hand, a small pyro kitty, and what appeared to be a young fox demon. It was the monk who gave the first greeting.

"We were wondering what had happened," the woman said.

"And you said it wouldn't take very long!" remarked the fox-demon.

"Well she needed sleep!" Inuyasha retorted angrily, glaring at them. All three of them cast their gaze upon Kagome.

"Oh, is she the one?" the woman asked.

"What did she say?" asked the monk.

"How 'bout we introduce ourselves first!" the fox demon piped up.

"Oh right. Well, I'm Miroku," said the monk.

"Sango," said the woman.

"Shippo!" said the fox demon.

"Meow!" said the pyro kitty.

"This is Kirara," Sango explained with a smile, picking the kitty up in her arms.

"So what did she say, Inuyasha?" Miroku persisted.

"I-I haven't asked her yet," Inuyasha murmured, not looking at them. All at once, the three began to reprimand him while Kagome looked on, confused. "I'm going to! Jeez get off my back will ya!"

"Ask me what?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha went red and looked away. Sango, apparently sensing his discomfort, stepped forward.

"Erm...there's a hot spring nearby, and I'm sure you'd like a bath after your long journey. Why don't we go?"

"Oh...ummm..." Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"They won't spy on us...right?" She gave Miroku a deadly look. The monk sighed and muttered something that sounded like "Whatever." Inuyasha, however, stepped forward.

"I gotta treat her wound first," he explained, picking Kagome up as well as a saddle bag and walking down to a small stream. He set her gently down and began to take out what he needed. As he was preparing a medicene of some sort, Kagome decided to ask again.

"What did they mean when they inquired if you had asked me yet?"

"Hold still," Inuyasha mumbled, washing away the blood on her leg. After most of it was gone, he began to apply the medicene to it. It stung, but Kagome didn't wince even once. In fact, she looked angry.

"Stop blocking!"

"What're talking about?" Inuyasha asked in that annoyingly innocent voice as he began to wrap up her leg. "I'm not blocking."

"Oh yes you are. Why won't you tell me?" Inuyasha pulled the tie a little harder than necessary and looked into her eyes.

"Meet me here tonight after the others are asleep and I'll tell you," he whispered. With that, he picked her up and carried her back to the camp. As Kagome limped with Sango's help to the hot spring, she wondered what Inuyasha needed to ask her that would cause him such discomfort.

A/N: Soooo tired, but I am glad that I've finished this. School's a drag :P Ok, I'll try and start typing the next chapter as soon as I recover :collapses:


	6. The hanyou's brave confession

A/N: I haven't been up to typing much, plus I've got a theme paper for The Pearl and a project to write, so those may take quite some time. Fear not, I will find time to type this:)

CHAPTER SIX: The hanyou's brave confession

With a satisfied sigh, Kagome sank into the hot spring, feeling greatly relaxed. Sango sat opposite of her, eyes closed and a hand twisting her dark brown locks of hair. Shippo, the fox demon, floated by lazily on some sort of inflated tube with a horse head on it. For a while the three were quiet while they relaxed until Kagome decided to take a shot at conversation.

"Can you tell me what it is Inuyasha wants to ask me?" she asked in a casual manner.

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Kagome, but I can't. It's Inuyasha's job, not mine."

"Oh please! Sango, please...give me a hint or something!"

"Kagome...I-"

"Please?" Sango didn't answer, but became very interested in her hair.

"I can't, Kagome. All I can tell you is that it's very important to him." The two fell silent once more. Kagome let out a sigh and sank lower into the water. Sango began to wash herself, looking a bit troubled. Feeling awkward again at the silence, Kagome broke it once more.

"So d'you think that Miroku guy would try and sneak a peek?" Sango turned from troubled to angry in a flash.

"Of course he won't! He knows that it'd dishonor me if he saw me naked before our-" But she stopped short and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Er-it's-well-nothing. C'mon, let's get dressed." Sango stood up and exited the spring to dry off. Wondering why on earth they kept keeping secrets from her, Kagome followed suit.

"These don't look too comfy," Shippo remarked, examining Kagome's clothes, "maybe I can use my fox magic to make them better."

"Fox magic?" Kagome asked, wondering if this was another secret.

"Yeah. Just sit back and watch!"

"Ah, Shippo-" Sango started, but it was too late. Shippo had already sent a light out of his hands and onto the clothes. There was a loud POP and lots of smoke, and the next thing they knew the clothes were engulfed in flame.

"WAAAHHHH!" Shippo yelled, trying desperately to extinguish the flames. His attempts were in vain, for in seconds the clothes were nothing but burnt scraps of cloth. Shippo plopped down and cried. "Aw man, I can't do anything right!"

"It's ok, Shippo, you tried," Kagome said gently, placing a hand on his little shoulder_. At least he didn't set my underwear on fire,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I don't have any extra clothes, but I'm sure Inuyasha will lend you his shirt," said Sango thoughtfully as she resumed dressing. "You stay here, I'll go ask him." Kagome waited by the spring, wrapped tightly in a towel and feeling extremely uncomfortable. Minutes later, Sango returned carrying a large white shirt that Inuyasha wore under his red kimono. "He wasn't very happy to lend it, but boy was he red when I told him!" Sango giggled to herself as she handed it to Kagome.

"It looks large enough anyway," she remarked as she put it on. Tying it closed, she then walked over and looked at her reflection in the water. "I guess it'll work for now."

"At least 'til we get back to the village. C'mon, let's go back to camp now and get some lunch."

Kagome spent the afternoon getting to know her companions better. To her own surprise, she found that she took to them rather quickly. Shippo and Sango were the closest to her, and she chatted merrily with them, sharing stories and learning about their pasts. Miroku, despite his leachery, was actually a fun and outgoing person. He would tell amusing stories of his trickery of people and his many defeats of demons. The only person who seemed to be anti-social was Inuyasha, who hardly spoke at all except for things like "Shaddup," "Keh!" or "Whatever." It might've been Kagome's imagination, but she could've sworn he kept staring at her whenever she wasn't looking.

"My mom and dad were killed when I was little," Shippo explained sadly to Kagome, "I wandered about the land until I came upon the village. Luckily, Inuyasha found me and took me back to the shrine where he lived. That became my new home, but I'm still in Inuyasha's debt for saving my life." He cast a rather defiant look at Inuyasha and huffed. "So what about you, Kagome?"

"Well, my father passed away a few years after I was born, so I don't remember him much. I lived with my mother, until one day demons attacked our village and killed her as well as all the other villagers. Then I was taken in by the wolf demons and forced to train like them for eight years."

"I've heard about wolf demon training, how on earth did you survive it?" Sango asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure, I guess the miko blood in me gives me some strength. Anyway, what's your story, Sango?"

Sango stood up suddenly. "I'd better go find us some dinner," she said rather quickly, and with that she entered the forest, leaving a confused-looking Kagome behind.

"Ah don't mind her, she's just ashamed," said Miroku.

"Ashamed?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes. I'm sure she didn't tell you, but Sango and I are engaged."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. We are to be married in a few months, actually, when she turns seventeen. You see, in her village women have to be seventeen in order to marry, so we have to wait."

"And she's ashamed of that? Why?"

Miroku sighed and looked a bit sad. "Because she doesn't love me. She's actually a princess and a Demon Slayer of her village, and I am just a lowly monk. It's a rather fascinating story of how we met, I'll have to tell you later-" Miroku was suddenly interrupted by a string of fish being dropped down in front of him. Sango was standing behind him, looking rather irritated.

"Let's cook dinner," she said bitterly, picking up a stick, stabbing a fish with it, and thrusting it into the fire. Smiling a bit to herself, Kagome walked off to find more sticks for the others.

Kagome lay on the ground that night, thinking of what Miroku had told her. Sango is a princess, she doesn't love Miroku, yet the two are getting married...how does that work out? Sighing, she turned away from the heat of the fire and stared out into the night. _Poor Sango...poor Miroku too. I bet he loves her, but she doesn't love him back...it's unrequited love, that's what it is_. She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts by a hand touching her shoulder. Turning her head, she said Inuyasha squatting there, his hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, we need to talk," he whispered "the others are asleep, so try not to wake them." Kagome nodded, got up, and followed him down the hill to a pond. Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the pond and gestured for her to sit down. She did so, and waited for him to start.

The hanyou took a deep breath. "Kagome, I want you to know something before I start."

"What is it?"

"I've suffered in the past, and the way I deal with my suffering is through anger and hate. It's just the way I am...I don't want everyone knowing about my feelings, so I conceal them with arrogance. You understand?" Kagome blinked. Why was he being so truthful to her? And where was the usual gruffness in his voice?

_He sounds so gentle, almost kind_, she thought to herself. "Why are you telling me this? We barely know each other."

"Because I...Kagome, I know this sounds weird, but I think I've seen you in a dream before and...it feels like I've known you all my life..." With a jolt, Kagome remembered the hanyou boy standing across the river from her.

"I saw you too! You were across the river from me when I was getting water...it was a long time ago, though."

"Yes, that was the only time you saw me. There've been loads of other times when I saw you. Usually you were in pain, or being tormented by that damn wolf demon."

"Ok, so you've dreamt about me a few times. So what does that have to do with what you're going to ask me?" Inuyasha was silent. He kicked a rock into the pond, causing ripples to deform his reflection.

"Kagome...I-will you become my mate?" he asked quietly.

"What?" asked Kagome, positive she'd heard wrong.

"Kagome, will you become my mate?" Inuyasha repeated, turning to face her. His white hair gleamed in the moonlight, as did his golden eyes. Kagome stared at him, transfixed and quite unable to speak.

_H-he just proposed to me!_ More out of shock than anger, Kagome slapped him across the face. "C-come to your senses, do you know what you're asking?" Inuyasha's head turned slightly at the impact of the slap, but his expression remained imapassive. He grasped the hand that slapped him and looked into her eyes.

"I know perfectly well what I just asked you. Why else d'you think I'd be honest with you?"

"B-but...why me? As I said, we hardly no each other! And now all of sudden you're asking me to marry you!" Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head with his free hand, still not releasing Kagome.

"I think you'd better sit back down for this," he muttered. Releasing her, he allowed her to sit down and then took a seat opposite her. "Ok, here's the story. No questions 'til it's over and I'm not repeating anything, so you have to listen closely.

"Eight years ago, my mother, a miko and almost something of a princess in our village, succumbed to a deadly illness. As she lay dying, I stood there next to her, listening to her last wishes. My heart felt like it was being ripped up that day, but she wanted me to be strong so I ignored my pain and wrote down what she said to me. Her final wish, though somewhat strange, was this: That I, her only son, marry before my seventeenth birthday to the miko she had chosen for me before my birth. After that, she died. The only one she entrusted the name to was the wise woman of the village, whom I went to when it came time for me to find my future bride. She wouldn't tell me the name, only that she was a miko who lived in this forest.

"So you see, I'm positive you're the one," he concluded. Kagome didn't speak. She couldn't speak. First she narrowly escaped marrying Koga and now this?

"I-how long do I have to think it over?" she asked finally.

"You have about a week, 'cause my birthday's in eight days." Nodding, Kagome stood up and began to walk shakily back to camp. Before she had gone a few steps, however, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "Kagome...if you do choose to become my mate, I swear that I'll never let anything happen to you." The two looked at one another for a long time.

_He's being so honest, I can feel it, but why doesnt he act like this in front of the others? Is it that he's ashamed of his soft side?_ Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and retreated back as quickly as she could. She lay awake that night, troubled by her thoughts, but never once heard Inuyasha come back to the camp.

A/N: I hope you all liked that, and to those who are waiting patiently for the Kikyo bashing, don't worry, it will come :)


	7. When Miroku met Sango

A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I'd just like to mention sumthin (u can skip this if u want) So anyway, I just want to know how many other ppl out there can't stand their school uniforms. Our's are dreadful; we have to wear blue or white long-sleeved flanel shirts, blue or khaki pants, a plain belt, plain black or brown shoes (old ppl shoes as i call 'em) and a lanyard w/ our ID on it. Yeah, they're pretty bad, and I sometimes find myself wishing I had a uniform like the ppls in the mangas. Ok, enough about uniforms, here's the chapter!

CHAPTER SEVEN: When Miroku met Sango

Kagome sighed and looked out across the field. Her mind was so preoccupied with what Inuyasha had talked to her about the previous night that she'd hardly said anything all morning. Inuyasha, on the other hand, seemed his usual self, beating up Shippo and scoffing at Miroku's lecherous stories. Kagome began to wonder if last night had really happened at all. This idea was ruled out when Sango pulled her aside.

"So did he talk to you about it last night?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, looking down at the ground.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What'd you say?"

"I said I'd think it over...Sango, how did you feel when you found out you were going to marry Miroku?"

Sango's face darkened. "I don't want to talk about it," she murmured, turning from Kagome and straying off to go play with Kirara.

"Want to hear it now?" Miroku asked, stepping up behind Kagome and grinning broadly.

"Hear what?"

"The story of how Sango and I first met of course!"

"Oh, alright," Kagome shrugged, sitting down on a rock and waiting for him to begin. Miroku, grinning more broadly than ever, cleared his throat and began.

Miroku sighed deeply and plopped down onto a rock. He'd been traveling for days, searching for a village that was rumored to have the most beautiful princess in it and he was now completely exhausted from walking.

"I hope this village isn't far," he murmured to himself, taking a swig of water from his hip flask. Wiping a bit of sweat off his brow, he looked up to the skies. "Damn this sun, isn't it bad enough I'm cursed with this Wind Tunnel? Now the sun's picking on me? Oh cursed is the life of this monk!" Sighing once more, he got heavily to his feet and continued walking. As he neared the base of a cliff, he heard smashing and animal growls. Forgetting his fatigue, he rushed to the edge to see what was going on. A human and a large two-tailed pyro cat were battling against what appeared to be a giant scorpion youkai.

"GET IT'S TAIL, KIRARA!" the human figure yelled to the pyro cat. The feline obeyed and lunged itself at the tail, biting and scratching at it. The figure then took what appeared to be a large boomerang off her back and threw it at the scorpion. The insect deflected it, and attempted to slash the ferocious pyro.

"The young woman is in trouble, I must aid her!" Miroku said to himself, sliding down the cliff to the battle. As he was running to them, the scorpion knocked the woman backwards. With a small cry, she was sent hurtling through the air, straight at Miroku. Fortunately, the monk caught her before she hit the ground. "It's alright, I've got you," he assured her, not failing to notice her good looks. Even though she had a metal thing (A/N: Sorry, I dunno what it's called) covering the lower half of her face, he still found her very attractive. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Huh? What-" she began, but spotting who was holding her she leapt immediately out of his arms and gave him a cold look. "I can handle this, so stay out of it!"

"But my Lady-" The girl resumed fighting before Miroku could finish what he was saying. Sighing, he followed her and began to battle the youkai. It wasn't long before the girl, weakened from the earlier blow, was knocked yet again to the ground. But just as its tail was coming down to flatten her, Miroku pulled her out of the line of fire. "I've got its jewel shard now, so stand back!" he told her, setting her down behind a large rock then rushing back to the youkai.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she called angrily after him, but it was too late. Miroku had already opened up his cursed hand and was sucking the youkai in. The girl watched in amazement as the giant scorpion disappeared before her eyes. "Unbelieveable!" Miroku turned and gave her a winning smile, but she merely scowled, made an obscene hand gesture at him, and left with her pyro cat.

"You there, Monk!" a voice called, causing Miroku to spin around. Five men were rushing up to him with looks of amazement on their faces.

"Good day," Miroku answered, unsure of whether he should be running for his life or not "can I help you gentlemen with something?"

"It seems you already have. Did you not just save that woman from the scorpion youkai?"

"Of course I did. I happen to be a very skilled Youkai Exterminator."

"So was that women," another man said "she is held in very high respect in our village. Come, we must take you back to the Lord of our village and tell him of your noble deed." Not wanting to turn down a reward, Miroku accepted their invitation and followed them to their village_. I guess the beautiful princess can wait a bit,_ he thought as they entered the village.

"Where are you from anyway?" a mustached man asked Miroku.

"A village off to the north, quite a few miles from here," he explained. They walked up some steps to a grand mansion and went inside.

"This way." They turned and walked down a long hallway. At the end was a pair of sliding doors, which one of the men knocked on.

"Yes?" came a male's voice from within.

"We bring the man who defeated the scorpion youkai."

"Ah yes. Send him in." The doors were opened and Miroku was led inside. A man sat on the far side of the room, writing something on a scroll. He looked up when they entered and beckoned for Miroku to come to him. When Miroku was seated, he turned back to the men. "Send Sango in too." Wondering who Sango was, the monk watched them curiously as they left.

"So you must be the Lord of this village?"

"Yes, I am. Ah, Sango, there you are." Miroku whipped around and gasped. Sango turned out to be an extremely beautiful woman dressed in an exquisite blue kimono. Her long brown hair hung gracefully about her shoulders and she wore no makeup save for a bit of red eye shadow.

"You!" Sango gasped upon seeing Miroku.

"So you're the one I saved, hm?" he questioned, turning his charm on once more. Sango merely scowled and took a seat next to the Lord.

"This is my daughter, Princess Sango," the Lord explained.

"She must be the beautiful princess I've heard about."

"Indeed she is. Now, what is your name, Great Monk?"

"I am called Miroku."

"Tell me, Miroku; you saved my daughter from being killed by that scorpion youkai. Surely you must want some reward?" Sango began to look uneasy as she noticed that Miroku had not taken his eyes off her the entire time. What could he be thinking?

"There is one thing that I desperately need: you see, my grandfather was cursed long ago with a Wind Tunnel in his right hand. That curse has been passed down to me, and soon it will devour me. I need to produce a son so that my line does not die out, therefore I need a wife. I would be honored if your daughter would bear me a son."

The Lord thought it over for a few moments, then said "Sounds fair."

"Father, no!" Sango pleaded, turning desperately to her father.

"Sango, you know that you must be married on your seventeenth birthday, as goes the tradition of our people. Seeing as we haven't found you a suitable husband yet, why not marry this monk? He seems eager to marry you and is quite honest as well as noble." Sango opened her mouth to speak again, but found that words had left her. She couldn't speak against her father, it was too improper. Sighing in defeat, she nodded her head.

"Be prepared to go by tomorrow, Sango," Miroku told her before getting up and exiting the room.

Later that day, Sango sat in her room, packing. As she folded up some of her favorite kimonos, Kirara, now in a smaller form, nudged her hand. Smiling, Sango picked up the kitty in her arms. "I don't know what to do, Kirara. It looks like I'll have to marry him, won't I?" Brushing away some tears, Sango set Kirara down and resumed packing.

"Almost done?" a voice from behind her asked. Sango turned to see her father standing in the doorway to her room, watching her pack.

"Yes, father," she replied, fighting back tears. Obviously noticing her tears, her father kneeled down and put his arms around his daughter.

"I know you'll grow to love this man someday. He'll make you happy, Sango, and that's what I want for my daughter." Sango let her tears fall and flung her arms around her father's neck.

"Are you sure, papa?" she asked.

"I am." The two smiled at each other, then resumed with the packing.

"I thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter," Miroku said the next day to his future father-in-law as Sango loaded up Kirara with her possesions "rest assured, she will be very happy."

"Yeah right," Sango mumbled as she finished her packing and hopped onto Kirara's back. Her little brother, Kohaku, rushed up and grabbed her hand.

"You'll come back soon, won't you sister?" he asked, his eyes shining with tears. Sango hopped back down and hugged him.

"I will. Take care of father and the village, Kohaku," Sango whispered. Kohaku nodded, then rushed back over to his father's side.

"Go with peace and luck," Sango's father told them. Nodding, Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara's back and rode off into the sunset.

"Are you sure that's how the story goes?" Shippo asked as Miroku concluded his tale. "I thought the part where you asked the Lord for Sango's hand was a lot more difficult. And what about that other part-"

"I told the basics," Miroku interrupted, a slight flush coming to his face. Kagome giggled. Hearing the story, she felt much better, seeing as Sango was suddenly faced with the question of marriage too. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who she presumed had also been listening in on the story. He was looking straight at her, and something about the way he looked told Kagome that he was trying to tell her something. Kagome looked away.

I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I still need more time, she thought as she picked Shippo up in her arms and continued walking.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've been trying to think up chapters for all my other fanfics too. Ok, they'll finally get to their destination next chapter (sorry it took so long!)


	8. Into the village we go!

A/N: Okies, I don't really have much to say b4 I start, so I'll just get to the chapter

CHAPTER EIGHT: Into the village we go!

"I can run faster!" Shippo yelled as he strained to catch up with Kagome. The two had been frolicking and playing in the fields all day as they made their way to the village. Kagome, lightened somehow by Miroku's story, raced Shippo down the road.

"Hey, wait up guys!" Miroku called, laughing as he watched them. "You know, I think it's thanks to me that Kagome is this happy." Inuyasha muttered something that sounded like "not my fault."

Sango smiled. "It's good that she's happy, but do you think it's really proper for her to be running about like a child?"

"Oh come come, dearest, she doesn't have to be proper," the monk said, putting his arm around Sango. She scowled and pushed him away with her boomerang.

"Then again, some people never grow up." Miroku just laughed.

"Sango! Want to join us?" Kagome called back from up ahead.

"Ummm...well it's not really proper for young ladies to run and shout," said Sango.

"What?" Kagome shouted.

"I said 'it's not really proper for young ladies to run and shout,'" she repeated.

"Still can't hear ya, speak up!"

"IT'S IMPROPER FOR YOUNG LADIES TO RUN AND SHOUT!" Sango yelled at the top of her voice. She then looked extremely embarrassed while Miroku burst out laughing.

"Oh ok, suit yourself!" and with that, Kagome resumed playing with Shippo. As Sango and Miroku began to argue over something pointless, Inuyasha watched Kagome. He'd been watching her all day and observing her actions as well as attitude.

_She's so cheerful and carefree_, he thought to himself as Kagome began to pick some flowers on the hillside. _Even though she looks so much like her, she's extremely different. I wonder how she can be like this when she's lived with those mangy wolves practically all her life_. Suddenly, there was a flash of light in front of Kagome. With a cry of surprise, she was sent tumbling hard down the hill.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing over.

"What-what was that?" Kagome wondered aloud, slowly raising herself up. She spotted an arrow lying on the ground beside her. Not wanting the others to worry about it, she grabbed the arrow and put it in the quiver on her back with all the other ones.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked anxiously, checking for injuries. Kagome felt an intense pain shoot through her ankle.

"My-ankle," she said, gesturing to it. Inuyasha touched it gently and looked it over.

"It must be twisted. Can you walk on it?" He helped her to her feet, but she the pain in her ankle was so intense that it gave way when she tried to stand on it, causing her to fall into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha groaned. "Looks like I'll have to carry you again until it's healed. What was it that made you fall? And why do I feel a strong spiritual power nearby?"

"Isn't it my spiritual power?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, still sniffing the air.

"No...it's different..." Inuyasha replied, looking distracted.

"Well, the village is up ahead, so you probly feel Kaede's or another one of the miko's that lives there," Miroku explained, letting Shippo climb onto his shoulder.

"Still, that flash of light was really weird," Sango remarked.

"Yeah well it's no use just standing around, let's go," Inuyasha instructed, continuing onward. As they neared the outskirts of the village, people working in the fields greeted them. Upon entering the village, many people stopped their work and stared at Kagome. She found it rather uncomfortable, but did her best to ignore it.

"Why are they staring at me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"'Cause you're weird-looking, plus you're wearing my shirt," he replied.

Kagome was about to snap back, but a particular woman standing on a ledge near the shrine caught her eye. The woman looked strangely similar to Kagome, yet there was something sad and forbidden about her. She had long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and her face looked like it had never smiled before. Smile or no smile, the woman was extremely beautiful. Kagome noticed her attire was similar to what her mother used to wear, so she guessed that the woman was a miko. As she stared, the woman's eyes filled with intense hatred.

"You're not wanted here," the woman hissed in a deadly whisper. Kagome could hear her, seeing as her senses were as keen as a wolf's, and her voice made her shiver. As they passed, Inuyasha made no sign that he knew the woman was there, but Kagome did feel his grip tighten slightly on her.

"Ah, ye have brought her," a very old miko said as they entered the shrine. She was squat, had grey-brown hair, and wore a black patch over her eye. "It's been quite some time, Kagome."

"How did you know my name?" Kagome asked incredulously. "And have we met before or something?"

Kaede chuckled. "I am sure ye have many questions child, but first thing's first. I'm sure ye don't want to continue wearing Inuyasha's shirt." Kagome blushed and took the clothes that Kaede handed her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Mm-hm. There's a spare room down the hall to your right. Ye may change there." Nodding, Kagome made her way down to change.

"This must be the attire of a miko, right?" Kagome asked once she was dressed as Kaede tied her long black hair with a white cord.

"Aye. Ye are a miko, therefore ye shall wear this for now." Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha in what appeared to be the main room. Kaede took a seat opposite them. "Alright, Kagome, ye have many questions for me?"

Many was an understatement. Kagome's head was so full of questions she didn't know where to begin. "How did you know my name?"

"Your mother was a very well-known miko, and a very close friend of me and Inuyasha's mother. For the first three years of your life, your mother brought ye here every summer to visit. Of course, ye wouldn't remember it. I remember it though. Ye used to play with Inuyasha all the time."

"I did?" Kagome asked incredulously, casting a glance at Inuyasha.

"Of course. The two of ye were inseperable. Your mothers were extremely close friends. Before the both of ye were born they decided that if one had a baby boy and the other had a baby girl they would marry them in order to join their families. And so, Inuyasha's mother had him, and your mother, Kagome, had you. However, a demon called Naraku heard a prophecy that a miko and a hanyou would be the ones who would destroy him. Therefore, he sent his demonic minions to your village and killed all the mikos living there. He then sent the wolf demons to check the remains and kill any miko that might've survived."

"And I survived," Kagome said slowly "because I told Koga I wasn't a miko." She was rather shaken by this news, but kept strong.

"Aye. We knew ye had survived because the wise woman said that it was destiny that ye should live. Naraku didn't bother going after the hanyou, seeing as the hanyou needed the miko to destroy him."

"Hang on," Inuyasha said finally "you're saying that the reason I have to marry Kagome is because of some prophecy?" Kagome flushed. He acts like it's something completely horrible.

"No. Your mother wanted ye two to be together. Besides, it's destined that ye should. Think about it: a miko and a hanyou are the ones who will defeat Naraku."

"So what you're say is that we're the miko and hanyou that have to destroy this Naraku guy?" Kagome asked.

"I'm guessing."

"C'mon, you old hag, don't guess!"

"Stop barking, Inuyasha, and respect your elders. There's no way we can know for certain, but for now we'll just stick with an educated guess. Anymore questions, Kagome?"

"No," Kagome answered, feeling satisfied now that everything was coming together.

"Good, 'cause I'm outta here," Inuyasha said, standing up and stretching "I'm gonna take a bath. After all, it's been a while since I've have a good bath anyway..." Then it struck Inuyasha suddenly. Kagome had been the girl he saw bathing in the hot spring in the Forest of Night.

"Inuyasha, you look kinda red," Kagome remarked "are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, exiting the room as quickly as he good. Kaede chuckled.

"Pay him no heed, Kagome, he's always like that."

Kagome nodded. "Erm...is there anything I need to do now?"

"Eh not that I know of," Kaede said absently, scratching her head "if ye want, though, ye can visit with the other mikos here-ah, ye are back, Kikyo." Kagome turned around to see the spiteful miko from earlier.

"Good day, Kaede," she greeted, her voice sounding much different than before. Her voice had false cheer and kindness in it, but it still creeped Kagome out. Kikyo's eyes turned to Kagome. "And who is _this_?"

"This is Kagome, daughter of the priestess Satomi, (A/N: does her mom even have a name?) and Inuyasha's fiance." The last word seemed to have an internal effect on Kikyo, for her voice lost its false cheer.

"Indeed? Well I'm sure you will be most happy with him, _Kagome_," she said.

"I'll leave ye both to talk," Kaede said suddenly, standing up and exiting the room. Kagome and Kikyo were left in an uncomfortable silence.

"So-er-_Kimyo_ was it?" Kagome asked timidly after a while.

"_Kikyo_," the miko replied bitterly.

"Oh, right. Erm...you're a miko here too?"

"Obviously."

"Yeah. Is it nice here?"

"Don't try and play nice," Kikyo snapped suddenly "I know what you're here for, and let me tell you this: Inuyasha will _not_ bring you happiness. He's an arrogant, selfish, good-for-nothing hanyou, and if you marry him, your life will be miserable. Take my advice," her voice dropped to a deadly whisper "_don't marry him. Stay away from that filthy half-breed!_" And with that, Kikyo stormed out of the room.

"Wow, I bet she's been bursting to say that for a long time," Kagome muttered, taken aback by her words. _Is Inuyasha really that bad? Did he do something horrible to her?_ Confused, Kagome got up and set off to search for nicer mikos through out the shrine.

A/N: Ok, I really hope I cleared up a lot of stuff in this chapter, and I really hope that you didn't get confused. If you did, feel free to ask, and I'll answer. And about the whole Kagome and the ankle thing, it healed while Inu was carrying her, so she could walk. Don't worry, I'll put in a LOT more Kikyo bashing stuff in future chapters, so please be patient. The next chapter most likely won't be up until after Easter since I'm going to Chicago Saturday, so to everybody out there: HAPPY EASTER:)


	9. Swimming and the human Inuyasha

A/N: Gah, sorry it took so long, but I was working on my newest Harry Potter fic. Ok, here's the chapter!

CHAPTER NINE: Swimming and the human Inuyasha

That night, Kagome had a nightmare. In her nightmare, Kikyo was standing over her, holding a knife and whispering in her cold voice "Inuyasha will be mine now. This will end your interfering forever!" And she brought the knife down, causing Kagome to let out a small cry of terror and wake up.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. Panting, Kagome's eyes turned and landed upon the source of the voice. Frightened, she acted on reflex and punched the figure in the gut. "Hey!" he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, grabbing her wrist. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but a warm and gentle hand was quickly placed over it. "It's me Kagome!"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly as the hand was lowered, for the being who was standing over her looked almost nothing like him. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is," he muttered, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Kagome sat up to get a better look at him. His hair had gone black and his eyes had changed from yellow to a deep purple. Also, his dog ears seemed to have been replaced by human ones and his claws were now human finger nails.

"What happened? Why do you look-"

"Like a human?" he finished. "It's just the way I am. Since I'm a hanyou, there's a period where I lose my demonic powers and become full human, get it? And that period happens to be tonight, when there's no moon."

"Oh." Kagome was silent for a minute, then a new question popped into her head. "Why are you in my room?" Inuyasha was glad it was dark, for he was sure that he was blushing crimson.

"I-well-I'm just looking out for you. I mean-oh never mind. I'm just making sure you're ok. Now go back to sleep." Kagome opened her mouth to tell him about the Kikyo nightmare, but then she had seconds thoughts, shut it, and laid back down.

"Thank you," she whispered, and within moments she fell back asleep. It was easier for her to get to sleep now, knowing that Inuyasha was watching over her.

The next morning, Kagome was awoken by Inuyasha holding a thrashing Shippo by the tail. The two were making so much noise that Kagome couldn't ignore it.

"Like I _knew_ that!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"You should have the decency not to enter a woman's quarters!" Inuyasha spat.

"Sango let's me in all the time! And what about _you,_ huh?"

"Th-That's different!"

"No it's not! Kagome would let me in, but she wouldn't want you in her room!"

"Why you-"

"Cut it out!" Kagome yelled, sitting up and glaring at them. Both Inuyasha and Shippo fell backwards as she yelled at them. Shippo was the first to recover, and immediately pointed to Inuyasha.

"He says I can't come into your room Kagome, yet he was in here before I came!"

"Well, you see Shippo-" Kagome started, but she was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"I have my reasons for being here, but you have no reason to!"

"Kaede sent me to wake up Kagome!"

"That doesn't matter, you still shouldn't have come in!"

"THAT'S IT!" Kagome cried out, standing up and sending Inuyasha and Shippo tumbling backwards once more. "BOTH OF YOU OUT, I HAVE TO GET DRESSED!" Shippo scurried out of the room, followed closely by Inuyasha. "Men," Kagome muttered, picking up a kimono that had been laid out for her.

"Kagome's scary when she's angry," Shippo remarked as he and Inuyasha entered the main room for breakfast.

"I w-wasn't scared!" Inuyasha retorted, though he was still rather shaken.

"What did ye two do this time?" Kaede asked suspiciously as they sat down.

"N-nothing," Shippo and Inuyasha muttered in unison.

Kagome sat down at breakfast and began to eat. She scooped some rice into her bowl, grabbed a few pieces of fish, and began to eat. About halfway through her meal, she realized that everyone at the table was staring at her. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Aren't you going to use chopsticks?" one of the other mikos asked, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh!" Kagome said, realizing that she had been eating with her hands. "I'm sorry." She had lived with the wolf tribe for so long that she had gotten quite used to eat with her hands.

"Here...you know how to work them, right?" Shippo asked as he handed her a pair.

"Yes," she replied, smiling as she remembered when she once taught Ayame and Amaru how to use chopsticks. It took her a minute to remember exactly how to do it, but soon she was using them normally once more.

"I'm going out for a while," Inuyasha announced after breakfast, standing up and stretching. "You need to stay inside, Kagome, and don't even think of going out and wandering around." Kagome frowned at this.

"Why can't I go outside?" she asked indignantly, getting to her feet.

"'Cause I don't think it's safe for you to be outside at the moment," he muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Oh really? Don't you think I can handle myself?"

"It's not that, it's..." He turned around and gave her an intense look that make her shiver a bit. "It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you." Inuyasha then turned around and began to leave. "Kaede, Shippo, make sure she stays inside!" And with that he was gone, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

And so, Kagome spent the day stuck inside the house. She found ways to make it enjoyable by talking to the other mikos and getting to know them. Apparently her mother must have been respected, for the others treated Kagome as though she were a great lady. Also, they gave her advice and encouragement on how to handle Inuyasha's proposal, which she found rather bothersome. After hearing that she should choose to marry Inuyasha for what seemed like the hundreth time, she slipped away and sought out Shippo for company.

"They just want to help," Shippo said after Kagome explained to him what was bothering her. "Want to play Chinese Checkers?" he added, holding up a board with a six-pointed star on it.

"Ummm...sure," she replied. Shippo began to teach her how to plan, and in no time she was a pro at it. Many times during the game, she would turn her head towards the window and let the cool breeze touch her face. She longed to go outside, and occasionally she would even paw at the wall like a dog who wants out. Kaede noticed this, and felt sorry for the poor girl. After a few minutes of watching her, she went to go find Inuyasha. She found him, of course, up in his usual tree, sitting on the usual branch.

"Inuyasha, can ye come down for a moment?" Kaede called up to him. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he looked down.

"What for?" he asked in annoyance.

"There is something I want ye to come see." Inuyasha lept gracefully down from his tree and followed Kaede into the shrine.

"This better be important," Inuyasha muttered, putting his hands behind his head. Kaede stopped at the room where Kagome was, put a finger to her lips, and pointed inside. Inuyasha looked in and saw Kagome with her head turned towards the window and her hand on the sill, sniffing longingly at the breeze. It would have looked quite comical to Inuyasha if he didn't know how she felt, but he did, sighing, he turned and walked away.

"Ye know how she feels, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, following him.

"Yeah, I do. Mother made me stay inside for a whole day because of the demons attacking outside. I hated every minute of it. I remember how I begged her to let me outside, but she wouldn't hear of it...said it was for my own safety..." Inuyasha lowered his head and sighed. "Alright, alright! She can go outside...just as long as she stays in the garden, and as long as someone's watching her." He then retreated back outside. Kaede smiled to herself, then entered the room.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up the game.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha has given ye permission to go outside, as long as ye stay in the gardens." Kagome stood up so quickly she overturned the board.

"Really?" she asked happily, a look of pure delight and relief on her face. Kaede nodded, and Kagome ran forward and hugged her. "Thanks Kaede!" Grabbing Shippo, she then raced out the door and into the back gardens. Kaede watched her go and chuckled to herself.

"Such spirit, she will make a good miko yet!"

"C'mon Shippo!" Kagome called as she raced over to the pond that was in the garden. "Let's go swimming!" She then did something that would make many decent ladies faint: she stripped down to her underdress (sorta like a slip) and dived into the pond. Shippo followed suit, but was sure to stay in the shallow end. Kagome sighed in contentment, then started a splashing game with Shippo, totally unaware that two pairs of eyes were watching her.

One pair of eyes belonged, of course, to Inuyasha, who had taken it upon himself to be the one watching her. He was extremely amused by Kagome's actions, and smiled to himself as he watched her swim.

_She reminds me a bit of mom, for she too did odd things like that_, he thought to himself_. No wonder mom wanted me to marry this girl._ A familiar scent caught his nose and he looked across the garden to see Kikyo standing on a ledge near the wall, watching Kagome with a look of great disgust on her face. Inuyasha's body tensed and he bared his teeth and uttered a low growl. _Damnit, what's_ she _doing here?_

Meanwhile, with the miko we all hate. Kikyo had also been watching Kagome, but with disgust and disdain rather than admiration. Watching her had only increased Kikyo's hatred for her._ So this is the daughter of the renown miko, Satomi? What a disgrace, she shames her family name!_ Unable to take it anymore, Kikyo walked away.

Kagome had not caught the scent of either intruder, for they were both downwind of her, so she got out of the pond and dried off.

"That was fun!" Shippo exclaimed as he dried his hair off. "I hardly ever get to go swimming!"

"Yes, that was very refreshing," Kagome agreed. As she was about to dry off her face, she spotted a large tombstone at the far end of the garden. "Huh? What's that?" Forgetting about her clothes, she stood up and made her way over to examine the stone. As she neared it, she could make out the words that said "Lady Izayoi, loving princess, gentle wife, caring mother. May her soul be forever at peace." Kagome knelt down at the foot of the grave, wondering who Lady Izayoi was.

"That's the grave of Inuyasha's mother," Shippo said as though he read her mind, kneeling down beside her. "I wasn't here when she was alive, but from what I've heard she was very beautiful and extremely kind. Inuyasha misses her a lot, even though he doesn't show it. See, he probably left these flowers here." He pointed to the bunch of white lilies that had been laid carefully at the foot of the tombstone.

"I didn't know she'd be buried here," Kagome murmured.

"Kaede said she loved to be in this garden. It was one of her favorite places. Before she died, she asked Inuyasha to have her buried here."

"Oh." Kagome reached out a hand and touched the words gently. "Lady Izayoi," she whispered. Suddenly, Kagome found herself surrounded in white light. The garden and Shippo had vanished she was just sitting there all alone. Then she heard a voice call her name.

"Kagome?" the voice called. It was a sweet and gentle voice that Kagome had never heard before. Turning around she saw an extremely beautiful woman decked out in white walking towards her.

A/N: AHHH IT'S A CLIFF HANGER! You probly can guess who she is though, but for those who can't it's a cliffy :) I was gonna put more in here, but it was already 6 pages long x.x so yeah, I'm gonna put what I was going to put in this chapter in the next one. Oh, and I found out something very interesting last week. We were studying the revolts and stuffs in South America and one of the Native Americans who led a revolt was called Tupac Amaru O.o I randomly made up the name Amaru in about 5 seconds, but I guess he was actually a person! A bit of history for ya there, though im not sure if i got the facts straight or not, oh well :) Ok, I'll try and post the next chapter soon!


	10. A mother's encouragement

A/N: Ummmm...not much to say, I'll just start the chapter :)

CHAPTER TEN: A mother's encouragement

"Wh-who are you?" Kagome asked in an small voice. The woman who stood before her was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. She had elegant and long dark hair, a kind and pretty face, and was dressed in an exquisite white kimono. The woman smiled at Kagome.

"I am Lady Izayoi," she replied in a clear and rather musical voice.

"Then you're...you're Inuyasha's mother?"

"I am indeed. It has been so long, Kagome, but I'm pleased to see that you've grown up beautifully." Kagome found it hard to believe that a woman like her could call anyone beautiful.

"Are-are you a ghost?"

"I guess you could say that. I've passed over from the other world to speak with you."

"Why?"

"Because I wish you to be happy. You see, ever since before your birth you were betrothed to Inuyasha. Your mother Satomi and I planned for you two to grow up together, get to know one another, and hopefully learn to love each other. But things didn't go as planned, and you and Inuyasha grew up without knowing each other."

"But we did. We saw each other in our dreams."

"Yes, I know you did. You two were destined for one another, therefore when Inuyasha dreamed he could see his future wife."

"I wasn't dreaming though, so how did I see him?"

"You are a miko, and you have the power to see what cannot be seen by most mortals. It is a complicated power, and there are very few who understand it, but don't trouble yourself trying to understand." Izayoi then stepped closer to Kagome and held out her hand. "Come with me, there are many things that you need to understand."

"Where will we go?" Kagome asked, slowly taking her hand. Izayoi smiled and began to lead her forward.

"Into my past," she said over her shoulder. As she said this, a portal opened up and the two women walked through it. In a rush of color and light, Kagome found herself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a large field.

"What-" Kagome started, but she was interrupted by a child's voice, singing a sort of lullaby that seemed to be enchanting in a way. Kagome turned around and located immediately the source of the song. It was a small girl with long dark hair and a pretty face, sitting amongst the flowers and singing her song. "Is that-?"

"Me, yes," Lady Izayoi answered, looking fondly at the child. "I was quite a lovely child. I loved to sing, and pick flowers." A sad look came over her and she fell silent. Suddenly, something else caught Kagome's attention. It was a young man, standing a few feet away from the girl. He was extremely handsome and had long white hair tinted with blue and soft golden eyes. Kagome realized immediately that he was a youkai, though she couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar. The younger Izayoi seemed to feel his presence, and stopped her song to turn around and look at him.

"Who are you?" she asked in a curious yet unafraid voice. When the demon didn't answer and stood motionless before her, Izayoi stepped towards him and handed him a small pink flower. "I'm Izayoi...what's your name, sir?"

The demon was silent for a moment, then replied "Inu no Taisho." The scene began to change before Kagome's eyes, swirling into a mass of color, then reshaping into the same field, only she guessed it was many years later. This time, a young woman, perhaps a little older than Kagome, stood in the field, singing the same song and picking flowers. She looked much more like the beautiful Izayoi who standing next to Kagome. Once again, the handsome demon stood near the girl, watching her. However, this time it was he who approached Izayoi.

"Hello again, Izayoi," he said to her.

Izayoi turned around and smiled at him. "It's been a while, I was wondering when you would come back to see me."

"I had certain things to attend to before I returned. Now, Izayoi, I wish to make a proposition to you." He got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "I know that I am a demon, but I have this strong desire for you that I cannot explain. Please, Lady Izayoi, would you consider becoming my mate?" Kagome gasped, for now she understood that this man was Inuyasha's father.

Izayoi looked speechless for a moment, but then she broke into a smile and replied "Yes. I too desire you, and I wish to become your mate." Inu no Taisho allowed a smile to grace his features and stood up.

"Then let us mate as soon as possible," he announced. Again, the scene changed, but this time when it reformed they weren't in a field but inside the shrine that Kagome now resided in. Izayoi lay on a mat in the middle of the room, covered in blankets with candles surrounding her. Her breathing was heavy and she appeared to be in pain. Kagome guessed that she was in labor. Slowly, the woman turned her head towards the open window and reached her hand up as though to touch the moon.

"Inu-no-Taisho," she breathed "come...please-my dearest."

"Look out the window," the present Izayoi instructed, gesturing for Kagome to come over and see. Kagome looked down and saw a small figure blast through the gates. By the long light hair she assumed that it was Inu no Taisho. Guards began to attack the demon, but he merely blasted them away with his demonic powers.

"IZAYOI! I'M COMING!" Kagome heard him yell. In a few moments the door was blasted open and Inu no Taisho rushed in to Izayoi's side. Izayoi opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Inu-" she began, but she felt a surge of pain go through her body and she screamed.

"It's alright, my wife, I'm here for you," Inu no Taisho whispered. Izayoi screamed in pain and breathed heavily for quite some time until finally a baby's cries were heard.

"It's here?" asked he. Izayoi nodded and pulled her newborn baby out from under the blankets. Even though the baby was a newborn it already had quite a lot of long white hair and two small and fuzzy ears poked out of its head. Kagome didn't need to look twice to know who the baby was. Inu no Taisho smiled and took the baby in his arms. For a moment he and his son stared at each other, both with large golden eyes. "My son...Inuyasha."

"What?" Izayoi asked as her husband handed her son back to her.

"That will be the child's name: Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," she repeated, looking down fondly at her son.

"And now, I must go," the demon sighed, turning back towards the large hole he had made in the wall. Izayoi looked up at him, her eyes full of concern and confusion.

"Why, my husband?"

"Your people are not happy with me, I'm afraid. You see, I married you, and for that they hate me. Do not forget, I am a youkai, and for that they will not let me live."

"But I will tell them not to harm you! They will listen to me, and it will all be alright!" Inu no Taisho sighed and walked over to her. He slowly brought his hand up and stroked the side of Izayoi's face.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured with a smile playing at his lips "I feel as though I am leaving a great treasure behind...but I must go, Izayoi, you understand?" He leaned down and kissed her. Izayoi returned the kiss, tears running silently down her face. The kiss was broken when Inu no Taisho's keen ears picked up the sounds of men shouting and running through the mansion. He turned swiftly back towards the window. Izayoi watched him and felt as though her heart was crumbling.

"Where will you go?" she asked quietly.

"Far away to the East."

"Will you come back?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you really have to go?" Inu no Taisho turned back to his wife and gave her a sad smile.

"Yes, I do my dearest. Never forget that I love you and that you mean more to me than anything in the world."

"I love you too, and I'll never forget you, I promise," Izayoi responded in a stronger voice than before. There was pounding on the door and Inu no Taisho leapt onto to the balcony swifter than any human.

"Live long, Izayoi. May you and Inuyasha live long and healthy lives. Farewell."

"Farewell, my love," Izayoi whispered as her husband leapt off the balcony and into the night. As soon as he was gone, the door was broken down and a bunch of men entered, armed and ready.

"Where is he? Where's the mononoke?" one demanded.

"He must've escaped through the window!" said another.

"Look! The woman carries a mononoke baby in her arms!"

"It must have been his child. Hurry, men, we must destroy the babe before it brings misfortune upon our entire village!"

"No! You may not harm this child!" Izayoi said, hugging Inuyasha defensively.

"But my Lady, the baby is fathered by a demon, he must be destroyed."

"I don't care, he is still my son!"

"My Lady-"

"Begone you terrors!" Izayoi practically screamed, holding her baby even closer to her bosom.

"I think that's about all you need to see," the present Izayoi said calmly to Kagome. Taking her hand, she led Kagome back through the portal to the present day world. Time in that world had appeared to have temporarily been stopped, for there was no wind and the birds and butterflies had appeared to have been frozen in midair.

"Why did you show me all that?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Shippo.

"Because you needed to know the circumstances of Inuyasha's birth in order to understand him better." Kagome didn't respond and looked down at her hands. Izayoi stepped down from the portal and hugged her. "Do no be afraid to become Inuyasha's mate. He is a kind being and I am certain that the two of you can grow to love one another. Please, think it all over carefully before coming to a decision."

"I will," Kagome said firmly, returning the hug. Izayoi smiled at her for a moment, but the smile faded when she turned back to the portal.

"I must depart back to the other world now. Good-bye, Kagome, it was nice speaking with you, and remember, if you ever need to talk to me, just come back out to my grave and I will do my best to come and speak with you."

"Thank you, so much. Good-bye Izayoi." And with that, the woman stepped back through the portal and both she and the portal vanished from sight. Immediately, time started back up again.

"I wonder Lady Izayoi would say to you if she were here today," Shippo sighed, showing no signs that he had noticed Kagome's absence or that time had just stopped.

"I have a guess," Kagome murmured as she placed a flower on the grave, wondering why tears were falling down her face.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've been preoccupied with stuff and school's driving me insane with all these final study guides which are like 10 pages long x.x I also auditioned for two plays, one of which I didn't make and the other I'll find out Wednesday if I made it. Alrighty then, I'll try real hard to get the next chapter up soon!


	11. Inuyasha sings?

A/N: I'm sad, I didn't make the play :sniffle: Jeez, some people just can't see talent! Lol, I'm just kidding. I guess I'm stuck doing nothing this summer, oh well. The finals were a killer too, and if I get bad grades then my parents'll ground me from the computer ;.; Alrighty, enough about my life, here's the chapter!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Inuyasha sings o.o;

Kagome walked through the shrine with her head down, trying to hide the look on her face. She was feeling sad, confused, and nervous all at the same time. All the visions she'd just seen had brought these feelings down upon her like a ton of bricks and now she didn't know where to turn.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the sound of her name and discovered that she'd almost run head long into Sango.

"Oh...hi Sango," she said weakly. Clearly Sango had just gotten back from the bath, for her hair was wrapped up in a cloth and she wore a bath kimono. Kirara sat on her shoulder, mewing gently and shaking water off her fur. Sango looked closely at Kagome's face and became concerned.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good...want to come in and talk?" She gestured to her room. Kagome managed a smile and a nod and followed her into the room. "I'll be right back, I need to change." Sango then left her and Kirara and went behind a screen to get dressed. While she was gone, Kagome wandered about the room, looking at the paintings and necklaces that hung on the wall.

"Did you make all these?" Kagome asked as she examined a particularly interesting necklace that looked as if it were made of sand dollars.

"Hai," Sango replied, coming out from behind the screen dressed in a pink kimono and drying off her hair. "My brother Kohaku and I used to paint and make necklaces inside whenever it rained. I became quite good at it actually. Anyway, enough about me, tell me what's troubling you." Kagome, unable to hold it in any longer, spilled out all her troubles to Sango, who listened patiently.

"So now I'm even more confused about whether I want to marry Inuyasha or not," she concluded.

Sango began to brush her hair, thinking hard about everything. Finally, she set down her brush and said "I know you're tired of hearing this, but I really think you should marry him. No really! Remember the prophecy Kaede told you about? And Izayoi and Satomi certainly would not have betrothed you and Inuyasha to each other if they thought the two of you would hate each other."

"But that's just it! They betrothed us before our births and planned that we would see each other every summer so that eventually we'd fall in love. But it didn't go as planned, so we grew up without knowing one another."

"You don't have to make it fail completely just because of that. Why not marry Inuyasha? He's brave, he's strong, he's good-looking, and he even promised to protect you, what more could you want in a man?"

"Hey! How did you know he promised to-"

"My point is, he's perfect for you. And you're such a kind and beautiful woman that there's no way he could not love you."

Kagome sighed. True, Inuyasha was everything that Sango mentioned, and he did want to protect her, so what was stopping her? "Kikyo said...well, she said he's not a very good person." To her surprise, Sango scoffed.

"Kikyo told you that? Pah, she's just jealous because she and Inuyasha were in love but things didn't work out-" Sango stopped dead and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"They were in love?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"N-no, I didn't mean to say that, I-" But she stopped once more and sighed. "Alright, I will admit it. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love for about a month, until something tore the two apart. Inuyasha never told anyone what it was that broke them up, but ever since he has hated Kikyo very much." Kagome didn't know what to make of this. They were in love? No wonder Kikyo was so mad at Kagome, she was jealous.

"Kikyo's not the miko betrothed to him, is she?"

"No. Truth be told, I don't think Izayoi liked Kikyo very much. Plus she wasn't as good of friends with Kikyo's mother as she was with your's. Kikyo isn't the one destined to be with Inuyasha, you are." Kagome stood up and turned towards the door.

"I'm gonna go think some more on this. Thanks a lot, Sango."

"You're welcome. And remember, I'm always here to give you advice if you need it!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Something ails ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. The half-demon stood with his back pressed against the wall and his arms folded while Kaede brewed up some medicine for one of the villagers.

"No, mind your own business hag!" Inuyasha spat.

"So there is something wrong," the old miko retorted, ignoring the usual taunt. Inuyasha huffed and turned away. "Would ye like to share it with the rest of the class, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, whaddyou care? It's not your problem."

"Is it Kagome?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "N-no, wh-what gave you that idea?"

"I've known ye long enough to recognize the way ye look while ye are thinking about a girl." Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"When have I ever thought about a girl?" he exclaimed.

Kaede chuckled. "Admit it, ye have thought about the girl ye saw in your dream all your life." Inuyasha opened his mouth to give a sharp remark, but closed it again in defeat. "I win, now tell me why ye are troubled about Kagome."

"Kaede...you don't think that Kagome...you know...hates me, do you?" Inuyasha asked, his cocky manner forgotten at the moment.

"No, she doesn't," Kaede replied, scratching her chin idly "trust me, I know when a girl hates someone, and Kagome certainly doesn't hate you."

"But Sango told me that Kagome found out about me and Kikyo! She could never accept me knowing that." _I'm also a half-demon...just a worthless half-breed...no, she'd never want to become my mate._

"And Sango shared with her the fact that ye two no longer love each other," Kaede pointed out.

"I know, but she may not believe it! She may think I still love her! She-"

"Enough, Inuyasha. Quit being so negative and go talk to Kagome yourself if ye are so worried that she hates ye. Just stop bothering me with your nonsense. Ye wanted advice and I gave it, so if ye will not accept it ye may leave now!"

"Feh," scoffed Inuyasha as he walked out of the room. As much as he hated to admit it, the old hag was right. Maybe he did need to ask Kagome. But the question was this: did he have the guts to do it?

----------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo looked at herself in the mirror. "Not bad at all," she murmured as she examined her hair and face. She had used her miko powers to make her face resemble Kagome's. Her plan was this: Go into Kagome's room, slaughter her, then make the body resemble Kikyo so that everyone would think that Kikyo was the one who died. After her body was buried, Inuyasha would wed the "new" Kagome.

"It's perfect," Kikyo said triumphantly, and with that she picked up her knife and made her way silently down to Kagome's room. As she made her silent journey through the shrine, she went through her plan once more in her head. _Inuyasha and I will finally be together, and that wretched girl will no longer interfere. True, our relationship will be a little uneasy at first, but no doubt he'll gradually grow to love me._ With that in mind, Kikyo sped up a bit, anxious to slaughter the girl who had ruined her life.

However, as she neared the room she picked up a familiar aura: the aura of a hanyou. Sure enough, as she silently poked her head in the room she saw the figure of Inuyasha bathed in moonlight, his eyes closed but his ears alert and ready to pick up any noise. Before him, sleeping and unaware of any danger, was Kagome. _Damn them both,_ Kikyo thought angrily as she hurried silently away, furious that her plan wouldn't work. _I'll just have to find another way, that's all._

----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed and stroked the edge of his Tetsaiga with his claw. His eyes were closed and he was thinking hard. He liked the night because it was the only time of day that was peaceful and allowed him to think. Even though he was deep in thought, his ears were still perked and ready to pick up any sounds. He cocked one eye open and checked on the girl sleeping in front of him. As she muttered and turned over in her sleep, a small smile played at Inuyasha's lips.

_She's a really sound sleeper_, he thought to himself. _If only I could sleep like that. I wonder what Kagome dreams about when she sleeps._ Still smiling, he absently brushed a bit of hair way from her mouth. Kagome didn't move but continued to sleep peacefully, or so Inuyasha thought.

Truthfully, Kagome was only half sleeping peacefully. As Inuyasha brushed the hair away from her mouth her dream of playing with Ayame and Amaru in a large field changed rapidly. She was now standing right on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the mountains. Right below her, in the midst of all the mountains was a small village. Kagome was about to turn away from the cliff when something flying overhead caught her attention. There were thousands and thousands of dark shapes moving across a purple sky.

"What are they? Birds?" Kagome wondered aloud. Suddenly, some of the large shapes from the sky were surrounding her, flying straight past her and making awful buzzing noises.

"Insects!" she gasped as she covered her head with her arms to avoid getting hit. "But...why?" When they had all passed she looked up once more to see what was happening now. The insects had appeared to have grouped together into one big mass and their buzzing was now louder than ever. Then, right in the middle of all the insects, Kagome could make out the small form of what appeared to be a man with spiked armour on his arms and back. The man laughed an extremely terrible laugh and pointed his arm towards the village.

"Tear it up, my Saimyosho, and feast on the flesh of all those living there," he called in a chilling voice that was just as horrible as his laugh. "I've no use for prisoners, so kill them all! And when they are all dead drag the miko to me by her hair. Go now!" The insects obeyed and attacked the village immediately. Kagome watched in horror as people screamed and ran away, only to be caught by the insects and torn to pieces.

"N-no," Kagome said in a weak voice "p-please stop...please, stop...stop, STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" The man who hung in the air heard her plea and turned to her with an evil grin on his face.

"Why there you are, Kagome," he said, and before Kagome could run he shot down straight at her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed, thrashing about and trying to keep him away.

"Kagome!" an anxious voice called, though it sounded so far away.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!" she continued to scream. She could feel two strong and warm hands on her shoulders, shaking her.

"Wake up, wench! Wake up!" the voice called again. Kagome, still thrashing, opened her eyes slowly. She found that she was looking into a familiar face, one with golden eyes.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome panted as she stopped thrashing.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I think-I-th-" Kagome felt a lump rising in her throat that had prevented her from finishing her sentence, and without warning she found herself sobbing on Inuyasha's chest. She threw her arms around the hanyou's neck and broke down completely.

"You must've had a nightmare, that's all," Inuyasha said gently, wrapping his arms in comfort around the sobbing girl.

"I w-was s-s-so s-scared," Kagome choked, burying her face into his chest even more. Inuyasha continued to hold her, quite confused of why she was turning to him of all people for comfort. He was even more surprised by the fact that he, the hanyou Inuyasha, was comforting her. His brain worked furiously, trying to figure out a way to comfort her, for her crying sent a sort of pain through his heart. He thought back to when his mother used to comfort him when he had nightmares. She'd sing him songs in a soft and gentle voice and it usually put him to sleep. Inuyasha, without really thinking and picking the first song that came into his head, began to sing.

_Ever close your eyes_

_ever stop and listen_

_ever feel alive_

_and you've nothing missing_

_you don't need a reason_

_let the day go on and on_

_Let the rain fall down_

_everywhere around you_

_give into it now_

_let the day surround you_

_you don't need a reason_

_let the rain go on and on_

_What a day_

_what a day to take to_

_what a way_

_what a way_

_to make it through_

_what a day_

_what a day to take to_

_a wild child_

_Only take the time_

_from the helter skelter_

_every day you find_

_everything's in kilter_

_you don't need a reason_

_let the day go on and on_

_Every summer sun_

_every winter evening_

_every spring to come_

_every autumn leaving_

_you don't need a reason_

_let it all go on and on_

_What a day_

_what a day to take to_

_what a way_

_what a way_

_to make it through_

_what a day_

_what a day to take to_

_a wild child_

Kagome listened quietly to his song, quite surprised and confused by this sudden action. His singing wasn't bad, it was actually quite nice, but it was strange to hear the normally rough-going hanyou sing. The young miko felt much better, and her sleep returned to her.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, you have a nice voice," Kagome whispered as she fell asleep in his arms. The hanyou scratched his head in confusion.

"I do?" he questioned, but his only answer was Kagome's soft breathing. "Oh, she's asleep." Uncertain of why he was blushing and why his heart was beating so fast, he carefully laid the young woman back down on her cot and resumed his usual watch.

A/N: Wow, it's so hard to imagine Inuyasha singing o.o; Ummmm, he was singing an Enya song by the way, called "Wild Child" 'cause I was listening to the Enya CD a lot while typing this and that's one of my favorite songs so I decided to add it in :) I finished school today, so summer has officially begun for me (bout fricken time too!) I'll try to find time to type my fics, but I may get a job at a horse stable this summer so that may occupy some of my time. I shall try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up soon, so keep the reviews coming 'cause I love hearing from everybody:D


	12. Kikyo's wickedness and Kagome's decision

A/N: Man, I love summer, it's so much fun! I have loads more time now to type up my fanfics, which means that I'll be updating more now, so I guess that's good news for all you readers out there. Alright, time to start the chapter!

CHAPTER TWELVE: Kikyo's wickedness and Kagome's decision

Kagome wandered about the garden that day, thinking about the nightmare she'd had the previous night.

T_hat man...he looked so familiar, but I don't know where I've seen him before_. She sighed and leaned her back against the tree. _Clearly he wanted me, which was why he had his insects attack the village, but the question is, why did he want me? I wish I could remember where I've seen him._

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and looked up to see Shippo running towards her.

"Okairi, Shippo," she greeted as the kitsune hopped into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha's gonna beat me up!" Shippo said in a frightened voice, curling up into a tight ball on her lap.

"Hm? Why?"

"'Cause he was being mean again and I said a guy like him doesn't deserve a lady like you. I guess I hit a nerve, and now he's chasing me and threatening to kill me." Kagome sighed and put her hand on the kitsune's small head.

"You really shouldn't say things like that, you know how Inuyasha gets."

"I know, but still-" The fox youkai was suddenly interrupted by a certain hanyou jumping out into the garden.

"COME ON OUT SHIPPO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE-" he yelled, but stopped when he spotted Kagome holding Shippo. His anger dissipated by a certain degree and he asked in a sort of forced calm "Hand him over, Kagome."

"Why? So you can hurt him?" Kagome asked heatedly.

"No, so I can kill the little bugger!" Inuyasha shot back. The young miko held Shippo protectively to her as a mother would do to her child.

"I'm not handing him over, and there's no way you can make me!"

"I mean it, Kagome, you'd better-"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Just go away already!"

"Why don't you try and make me!" By now the two were in each other's face and glaring daggers at one another. They were so angry at each other that they didn't even see the small audience that had come to watch the yelling match.

"Think we should stop them?" asked Shippo, who was now on Miroku's shoulder and well out of the line of fire.

"Eh, fighting comes naturally between lovers, am I right my dear Sango?" Miroku turned to his fiance, who just glared at him and stepped between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Alright alright, that's enough. You two need to quiet down, you're disturbing the peace."

"He started it!" Kagome yelled angrily, pointing accusingly at Inuyasha.

"You're the one who started yelling at me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! You're just as bad as I am!"

"Take that back!"

"And what happens if I don't? What're you gonna do, use your little wolf tricks on me?"

"THAT'S IT!" Before anyone could stop her, Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and knocked him backwards to the ground. Inuyasha was caught completely by surprise, for he never knew a woman who would tackle a man. Still, he recovered quickly and grabbed her wrists to prevent her from scratching him. "I'm sick of your attitude!" Kagome clearly didn't need her hands to fight, for she soon began to attack Inuyasha's shoulder using her teeth.

"Ow, hey!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to push the biting girl off him. His mother had always taught him not to hit girls, but in this case he had no choice. He brought his legs up under Kagome and kicked her off him using his feet. He then scrambled hastily to his feet, ready for her next attack. But it never came, for Kagome was being subdued by Sango, Miroku, and Kaede.

"Let-me-go!" Kagome cried, struggling to get at Inuyasha.

"Ye must calm down, Kagome," Kaede said.

"Miroku, use one of your calming sutras on her," Sango instructed in a strained voice.

"Right," he said, bringing out a paper sutra and placing it on Kagome's forehead. She instantly stopped struggling and sank slowly to the ground. "Now listen, Kagome, you don't want to hurt Inuyasha, do you?"

"I-don't want to-hurt-Inuyasha," Kagome repeated slowly.

"Yes, he is kind to ye and doesn't want to hurt ye," Kaede said.

"D-doesn't want to hurt me."

"He cares about you, even if he doesn't show it," said Sango.

"Cares about me."

"So go kiss and make-up." Everyone, including Kagome and Inuyasha turned and glared at the monk. "I'm just kidding!"

"Apologize, Inuyasha," Kaede instructed.

"What! Why me, I didn't do anything!"

"Do it."

The hanyou groaned, then walked over to Kagome and looked down at her. She looked rather comical and cute to him, with her hair all in her eyes from the struggle and her slow relaxed breathing. He took a deep breath then muttered sincerely "I'm sorry, Kagome."

The miko's eyes widened in surprise_. He actually apologized?_ "I'm sorry too, Inuyasha, I shouldn't have flared up and tackled you like that." The two stared at each other for a moment, then Inuyasha walked away.

"I can't believe you did that," Miroku remarked as he and Sango helped Kagome to her feet.

"I can't either," Kagome said quietly "I guess it was just the wolf instinct in me. After all, when I was with the wolves and someone got me angry I'd just fight them until they apologized." She looked after Inuyasha and sighed to herself. Inuyasha...

-----------------------------------------

That night, Kagome sat by herself in her room, thinking hard. _I've only got a few more days to think it over, which means I should probably come to a decision tonight...but what should I do? If I say yes, I'll have to be with Inuyasha for the rest of my life, and if I say no I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life. Either way seems bad...but will staying with Inuyasha the rest of my life be all that bad?_

"_You're just as bad as I am!"_ she heard Inuyasha's voice yell in her head_. Is that really what he thinks of me? Does he really dislike me that much?_

"_Kagome...if you do choose to become my mate, I swear that I'll never let anything happen to you,"_ his voice spoke again in a much gentler tone. _Inuyasha...do you really care about me? Or are you just doing this to fullfill your mother's wishes? But my mother wanted us to be together too...did they think we'd be happy together? _

"_Trust our judgement, Kagome_," a woman's voice said. _I know that voice...mom?_ She waited a minute, but didn't hear anything else. _She wants me to trust her judgement...that means she wants me to go with Inuyasha._ Kagome stood up and gazed out the window, watching the trees sway gently in the moonlight.

"They knew we could grow to love each other, somehow they knew it. I don't know if it's true, but I'm going to trust them...I think that I-I will become Inuyasha's mate." These words surprised her, and she clapped a hand to her mouth_. D-Did I really just say that? Yes, I did and I will...I will become his mate._

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha wandered about the gardens, thinking hard to himself. _Kagome won't want to become my mate now...not after what I did..._His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the snap of a twig. He spun around to see the last person on earth that he wanted to talk to now, Kikyo.

"What d'you want?" he asked coldly.

"I-I've come to tell you something," Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha could smell tears, meaning she had cried or was crying now, but he didn't want to look at her and find out.

"Well you better fess up quickly or I'm gonna just walk away!"

"Must you be so cold, Inuyasha? Do you not remember what we shared together?"

"A month of an artificial relationship, that's all it was. You know you never truly meant it!"

"Did I not?" Kikyo had stepped up close behind him now and touched her forehead to his shoulder. Inuyasha tensed, but didn't swipe her away, for his mother had taught him to be gentle with girls. "You remember, don't you? How we used to spend our days together under the branches of the willow trees, talking and enjoying each other's company...and I doubt you can ever forget..." She slipped her arms around his waist. "How you felt when you held me in your arms..."

"I trusted you," Inuyasha said calmly, not particularly annoyed at her. "You said that night that you'd give me my first kiss under our favorite tree...instead, when I got there I found you with that other man." The memory of it was enough to send a sharp pain through his heart. "You never loved me, and I never loved you."

"That's a lie, Inuyasha, and you know it. You know very well how you felt towards me, and you know very well that it was love. Come, Inuyasha, embrace me one last time like you used to." Inuyasha sighed, gave in, and put his arms around her. "I knew you loved me...I knew it..." There was a small choked sob, and Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing there watching them, pain written all over her face. He tore away from Kikyo immediately, knowing what he had done.

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like!" he said, but it was too late. Kagome had already burst into tears and run off. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, who was smiling at him innocently. "Damn you, witch!"

"Come now, Inuyasha, does that girl mean more to you than I do?" she asked sweetly.

"Damn right she does!" he yelled, and with that he took off after Kagome, leaving Kikyo standing there with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Kagome will never love you now, Inuyasha," she whispered maliciously.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just seen. She'd set off to find Inuyasha and found him and Kikyo together. Not only were they together, but Inuyasha had his arms around her. How could he? Didn't he and Kikyo break up. The miko gave a small sob and ran out to the front yard where a particular tree stood. Kaede had told her long ago that this tree was a Sacred Tree, and if you leaned yourself against it while you were sad or lonely, it was as comforting as a mother's arms. So Kagome ran out to it and threw her arms around it. The tree was thick so her arms didn't go all the way around, but she did feel the warmth and comfort it gave her.

"I-Inu-yasha," she breathed. Then, without really caring who heard her, she broke down completely. It was as though the tree was telling her that it was alright to cry and that crying would make her feel better. She could feel the large tears falling onto her legs, as well as more tears falling onto her arms and head. Was someone crying over her? No, there were too many tears for that. "R-rain," she gasped, even though she could care less. She was now soaked through, but she didn't care, and continued to cry. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms around her waist and she felt herself being pulled close to a warm body.

"Kagome," a voice whispered. Kagome didn't stop to think who it was and touched her forehead to the being's chest. "I-I'm so sorry you saw that, I didn't want this to happen."

"Why, Inuyasha?" Kagome cried, her hands tightening on his kimono. She felt his embrace tighten slightly and looked up at his face. Her vision was blurred by tears so she couldn't read his expression, but she could tell that he was truly sorry.

"I no longer love Kikyo, Kagome. She betrayed me, and for that I hate her. I will never feel that way about her again. Please, Kagome, please forgive me."

"I-I understand, and I do forgive you," Kagome whispered, comforted somehow by the warmth of the hanyou's body "and I-I've come to a decision." She looked up at him and gave him a small watery smile. The rain fell around them, though they both seemed oblivious to the fact that they were getting soaked. _If I become his mate, I can free him of Kikyo. I must do this, I must._ "Inuyasha...I've decided to-to become your mate."

A/N: Yay, banzai for Kagome! Boo for Kikyo! I watched the episodes that show Inu/Kikyo love story and it made me sick :P The only good part of the whole thing was when Kikyo DIES and then gets BURNED! Sorry I had to write the whole Inu/Kikyo part, it was terrible to write, but part of the story, so I'm sorry. Please review!


	13. Wedding preparations

A/N: Domo arigatou for all the reviews, I really do appreciate them :) Please, keep reviewing!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Wedding preparations

"Your mother never told ye about weddings?" Kaede asked Inuyasha.

"Nope," the hanyou responded idly, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. Truth be told he was extremely nervous about the wedding, but of course he would never show it. Kaede sighed and took out a large box of scrolls.

"Looks like ye have a lot of learning to do," she said, taking out a bunch of scrolls and lining them up on the floor.

"Oh great, I hate learning!" Inuyasha muttered, ready for a very boring afternoon.

--------------------------------------

"I am so happy for you, Lady Kagome," one of the mikos gushed as she, Kagome, and a bunch of other mikos sat chatting in Kagome's room.

"Yes, I am sure that you and Inuyasha shall be happy together," said another.

"The wedding's tonight, you said?" asked an older miko.

"Yes," Kagome replied, feeling that sharp sting of dread hit her insides once more. Was she really ready to do this?

"Oh, I cannot wait! You'll look so beautiful in the wedding kimono that your mother saved for you!" Just then the door opened and Sango entered accompanied by three mikos by the names of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"There you are, Kagome, come on!" Sango exclaimed, taking Kagome's arm and hoisting her to her feet. "You have to get ready for your wedding!"

"But the wedding's in five hours," Kagome said in confusion.

"Yes, and this is the biggest night of your life so we have to have you looking your very best."

"And that shouldn't take more than a couple of hours?"

Sango didn't respond, but bowed to the other mikos and said "Please excuse us." After that, she practically dragged Kagome out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. "Alright, Kagome, it's time for a bath." Before Kagome could do anything, her clothes were stripped off and she was being pushed into a tub of cold water.

"Brrrrr, it's f-f-freezing," Kagome remarked as her teeth chattered.

"Well if you had gotten here in time it would have been hot," Sango said cooly.

"Y-y-you c-could've t-t-told m-m-m-me." Kagome had no choice but to sit there in the freezing cold water as the four women washed her and her hair. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was pulled out of the bath, given a bath kimono then taken out of the bathroom to her room.

"Please sit here," Ayumi instructed once they were inside the room. Kagome obeyed hesitantly, wondering what they were going to do next and praying that it was better than the ice cold water. Eri stepped foreward and began to comb Kagome's long wet hair while Yuka, Ayumi, and Sango got the kimono ready.

"This goes on first then we put on the sash, the second layer cloak, and finally the wedding cloak," Sango said to the other two.

"It should go on before the make-up so that we don't get any on the clothing while putting them on her," Yuka pointed out.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Ayumi said thoughtfully.

"Is her hair ready yet?" Sango asked.

"I'm just about finished," Eri replied, sticking two chopsticks through the elegant bun she had just made. When that was done, Kagome was then told to stand up while the others dressed her.

"You know, I could probably do all this myself," she pointed out as the snow white wedding kimono was put on her body.

"But it's only proper for a miko of high status such as yourself to be dressed on her wedding day," Eri answered, pulling the sash tightly around her waist.

"Umm...does-it-really have to be this-ah-tight?" Kagome gasped.

"Of course, tiny waists are attractive," said Yuka.

"My waist is already small enough without this, don't you think?" Apparently the other four didn't really heed to her opinions and continued with their work. After she was dressed in a rather uncomfortable fashion, it was time for makeup. Kagome could only sit there helplessly as they painted her face white and smeared on eye shadow, bright red lipstick, and, what seemed to Kagome, every type of makeup known to man.

"Oh, don't you look spectacular!" Ayumi gasped once they were finished. Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes and screamed. She looked like a ghost who had just stolen at least three different people's clothing and who was wearing too much makeup.

"I'm going to go inform Lady Kaede!" Sango exclaimed, dashing out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Kagome stood up and began to discard the many extra layers of clothing. The three other mikos gasped.

"My Lady!"

"Good heavens!"

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" When nothing but the wedding kimono was left, Kagome untied the tight sash then re-tied it so that she could breath.

"I look terrible. It's my wedding day and I would be ashamed to go out looking like this." Finally, Kagome took care of the dreadful makeup job by wiping it away with a towel. She also untied her hair and let it fall gently to her shoulders. "_Now_ I look spectacular," she said to the others.

"Oh my Lady...you do look even better!" gasped Ayumi.

"Are you mad? She's not even fully dressed for the wedding!" exclaimed Yuka.

"And after all our hard work," sighed Eri. Kagome just ignored them and looked herself over in the mirror.

--------------------------------------

"You want me to do _that_ to Kagome?" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kaede explained to Inuyasha about wedding nights. He read over the scroll, rather shocked and somewhat disgusted by what it said a couple had to do. "I ain't doing that!"

"Ye must, Inuyasha, 'tis a part of life," Kaede sighed. Teaching the hanyou about weddings had been even harder than she thought and now her head was aching.

"Well I'm _not_ gonna, and I doubt that Kagome wants to do it either," he scoffed, picking up a different scroll and looking it over.

"Do ye wish to get married properly? If so, that is what ye need to do, no questions asked. Kagome will be expecting it anyway, for her mother, I am sure, explained to her about weddings."

The hanyou didn't respond and pretended to be interested in the scroll he was reading. He really wasn't, however, for the painting on it of what a bride looks like on her wedding day rather frightened him. _I hope they don't dress Kagome up like that, it looks rather frightening,_ he thought to himself. _Will she really be expecting me to-_

"Lady Kaede?" a voice said which interrupted the hanyou's thoughts. Sango had just entered the room with a look of triumph on her face. "The bride is ready!"

"Ah, good. Inuyasha, I am going to go see Kagome, so stay here until I get back."

"Like I've got anywhere else to go," Inuyasha muttered as the old miko followed Sango out of the room. Almost immediately after they were gone, Miroku entered the room, holding a struggling Shippo in his arms.

"Why did you invite me to spy with you if you wouldn't even let me _listen_ to anything?" Shippo asked the monk angrily.

"Trust me, what I heard was not suitable for young ears-ah, Inuyasha," he said, looking up from his burden and giving the hanyou a grin.

"Oh, it's you two," Inuyasha mumbled, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall as the two took seats beside him.

"So, are you ready for the big night?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I am! This is nothing."

_Liar_, the monk thought to himself. "Anything you need advice on?"

"Well...have you-er-have you ever mated with someone before? As in-well, you know..."

"I have not had that pleasant experience, but I can give you advice on that," he answered with an understanding nod "you see, it is a common problem among young who have never been with a woman before, and I guess the best way to handle it is to just do it and see how you like it."

"I wish I had an excuse not to," Inuyasha murmured.

"Now that is something I _can_ help you with," Miroku said, holding up his staff and a sutra. "Forgive me, I've never neutered a dog before, but I'll give it a try-" He was interrupted by Inuyasha hitting him over the head with his fist.

"Not _that_ kind of excuse!" he said through clenched teeth, and with that he got up and walked away.

"Wh-what'd I say?" Miroku asked in a pained voice, massaging the large bump that was now on his head. "Damn you, Inuyasha, now I have a bump there."

"Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Shippo?"

"What's 'neuter'?"

--------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed when she and Kaede entered the room. "What did you do?"

"I took off all those un-necessary clothes and wiped off all that ghastly make-up," she replied calmly.

"It's your wedding day you can't go out looking like that!"

"I can and I will, Sango."

Sango turned to the old miko for back-up. "Kaede?"

"Ye do not have time to fix her up once more, for the wedding approaches within the hour. Besides, Kagome looks beautiful the way she is."

"Thank you, Kaede," Kagome sighed in relief.

"Come now, Inuyasha is waiting," Kaede said, taking Kagome by the hand and leading her out of the room.

--------------------------------------

Kikyo stood out in the fields on a hill, watching the children play and feeling a bit confused. _The four mikos who usually come out this night to purify the fields are not here. Where are they?_ She spotted a farmer pulling up weeds a distance away and went over to him. "Excuse me sir, I have a question for you."

"Ah, Lady Kikyo, what can I do for you?" he answered, pausing in his work.

"I have noticed that the four purification mikos have not come out this night. Pray tell me where they are if you know."

"Why, haven't you heard? It's been all over town!"

"What has?"

"The Lord Inuyasha is marrying the beautiful Lady Kagome this night."

Kikyo's eyes widened and her heart sped up. _It was tonight? I must begin to put my plan into action immediately!_ "Thank you sir," she said with a bow, and with that she dashed off towards the shrine. _They won't be married for long, not if I have anything to do with it!_

A/N: Uh-oh, what's she planning this time? I guess we'll have to wait and find out :) I was planning to put the wedding in this chapter, but that didn't happen, so I promise it will be in the next chapter!

Kikyo- not if I can help it :maniacal laughter:

Me- shizuka ni:throws bag of bricks at her: Please review!


	14. The wedding

A/N: Gah, I'm so tired! I didn't get to sleep until about 2am and I had to wake up at 6am to go to this really big garage sale event x.x Please pardon any misspellings or weird sentences!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The wedding

"Stop fidgeting, Inuyasha," Kaede hissed for what seemed to her like the millionth time. She and the hanyou stood outside the wedding room, waiting for Kagome.

"Maybe if this wasn't so uncomfortable to wear I wouldn't!" he snapped. He was, however, dressed in his usual fire rat kimono pants and wearing the white shirt that he always wore underneath the shirt.

"That's funny, considering it's what you wear everyday," the old miko sighed, shaking her head. Inuyasha flushed and turned away. He really couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to go through with this.

"This had better be worth it," he mumbled to himself as he began to fidget with his sleeves once more.

--------------------------------------

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Kagome sighed as she was led through the shrine and down to the wedding room by Sango, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Getting married so suddenly to Inuyasha was one thing, but the thought of what they had to do that night was enough to make her nervous.

"You'll be just fine," Sango said comfortingly, patting her arm gently.

"We're here!" Ayumi announced cheerfully as Inuyasha and Kaede came into view. Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed to see that Inuyasha hadn't been dressed up in the horrid ways that she had. She also felt a bit uncomfortable as he stared at her, his mouth slightly open. Blushing, she took his arm and stood next to him, waiting for the wedding to begin.

Inuyasha was shocked when he saw Kagome. She looked nothing like the brides he had seen in the pictures, and the wedding kimono really brought out her beauty. He could not help but gape as his beautiful bride-to-be took her place next to him. "You look-er-nice," he whispered gruffly, not letting her see his true feelings.

"You too," Kagome managed weakly, giving him a small smile. She had a bad feeling that her legs might collapse under the strain of how nervous she was. But Inuyasha, to her surprise, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze then led her out into the room. Kagome was shocked to see that just about every miko in the shrine as well as a few other people that she didn't know had assembled there. She smiled slightly when she saw Shippo sitting on Miroku's head waving furiously at her. The monk smiled and gave them both the thumbs up. Although she wasn't quite sure, she thought she heard Inuyasha scoff slightly as they knelt before the altar.

"Ye wise children of the earth, may the sun shine down ever upon thee," said the eldest priestess who was to be marrying them "and guard you in its ever caring arms. Today is a day of marriage, the binding together of these two beings, forever and always..." She went on and on, but I'm not going to say everything that she said or you would get bored to tears. And so, after quite a lot of talking, they got down to the final parts of the wedding. "Do ye, Inuyasha, take this woman Kagome Higurashi to be your ever beloved wife?"

"I do," Inuyasha answered. Kagome could tell that he was extremely nervous, but his voice was strong and confident.

"And do ye, Kagome Higurashi, take this man-er-half-demon Inuyasha to be your ever beloved husband?"

"I do," she replied firmly.

"Now, ye exchange the necklaces of marriage." Inuyasha picked up the blue and white beaded necklace (think the beads of subjugation) that sat next to him and placed it carefully around Kagome's neck. Kagome did likewise, but Inuyasha's necklace was a dark maroon color. "Recite the wedding vows."

Inuyasha placed both his hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I, Inuyasha, will always and forever be at thy side." He touched both her cheeks gently with his hands as he said "Forever I am yours." Finally, he looked straight at her and whispered the last words "And forever you are mine." Then he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, for it was the first time she had ever been kissed by a man.

"Now you," the elderly miko said to Kagome when the kiss was over.

Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "I, Kagome Higurashi, will forever be at thy side." She touched both his cheeks while saying "Forever I am yours," then looked into his eyes and whispered "and forever you are mine." Her heart sped up as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I now pronounce ye hanyou and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kagome was surprised to receive yet another kiss, but this one seemed much deeper and longer than the last two. When Inuyasha broke away, everyone in the room cried out happily. Inuyasha continued to look at Kagome, and, even though he didn't say anything, his expression clearly said "Thank you."

"And now for the magical powers of the wedding necklaces," Kaede said, stepping forward to the couple. "Inuyasha, the beads around your neck are beads of subjugation, meaning Kagome has the power to subdue you with one word."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed in annoyance.

"Choose a subduing word, Kagome," the miko instructed, taking no notice of Inuyasha's outburst.

"Huh? Oh, ok," Kagome replied. Her brain then began to reel with different words that she could use. Which one would work? Without really deciding, Kagome just automatically said "Sit!" She gasped as Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he was pulled down to the ground as though an invisible hand pushed him.

"This sucks!" Inuyasha mumbled angrily, pulling himself up from the ground.

"It's alright, Inuyasha, I promise I won't say it too often!" Kagome said in a comforting voice.

"And Kagome, your necklace as a special power too, though not one of subjugation," Kaede explained. "You see, if ever another man or demon who is not your husband tries to approach you, the beads will offer a protection from that being. And now, let us all proceed to the hall for the wedding feast."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly as she helped her husband to his feet.

"Don't lose sleep over it," he muttered as the two led the others out into the hall. That night they celebrated the newly married couple with wine and the feast. Everybody talked, ate, laughed, and enjoyed themselves.

"I envy you, Inuyasha, I have to wait a few months to get married," Miroku sighed.

"Consider your self lucky," Inuyasha murmured, still trying to believe that he was actually married now. Suddenly, a door at the far end of the room opened and in stepped Kikyo. At first nobody took heed of her presence, but when she fitted and arrow into her bow and readied it, people began to stare.

"Inuyasha, how dare you betray me by marrying that witch!" Kikyo yelled, gaining full attention. Many people gasped and others looked confused, but no one was able to bring themselves to do anything. Others still were shocked that the gentle Lady Kikyo would speak out like that. Inuyasha stood up and glared at her.

"Leave, Kikyo, you're not wanted here," he said, his tone ice cold. Kagome didn't know what to do, but she felt that something bad was about to occur.

"Oh, I shall be leaving soon, but you will come with me," Kikyo answered, her tone calm and collected. Kagome watched in terror as she raised the bow and directed it straight at Inuyasha. "If we cannot be together in this life, let us be together in hell!" Kagome gasped as she found out Kikyo's plan. She was going to kill Inuyasha and then kill herself so that the two of them would go to hell! "Die, Inuyasha!"

"No!" Kagome shouted, and just before the arrow was released, she got up and threw herself in front of Inuyasha with her arms outstretched. The arrow was fired and shot straight towards Kagome.

"KAGOME, NO!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome closed her eyes tight and prepared for the sharp pain of the arrow into her heart. But it never came. She was still breathing, still alive! Slowly she opened one eye and gasped. The arrow had stopped dead in midair, or appeared to have anyway. As she looked closer she could see that a pink barrier of light had stopped it. Kagome, weak now from fear and confusion, collapsed to the ground.

"You...you foul little wretch!" Kikyo exclaimed bitterly, her voice shaking with rage.

"Kagome!" Kagome felt warm arms wrap around her and turned her head slowly to see the concerned face of Inuyasha. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think so," she answered quietly. Inuyasha hugged her tightly, his body shaking.

"Don't you ever do that again, fool," he said, his usual arrogant tone returning. He then turned and glared up at Kikyo, who was looking livid. "You can't get what you want so you'll resort to murder? How petty."

"Damn you!" Kikyo screamed, fitting another arrow into her bow. This time, however, it was Kaede who reacted.

"Kikyo, I banish ye from this village forever!" the old miko said, sending a large jet of light straight at her. Kikyo screamed as she was enveloped in the light.

"This is not the end, I will get you! I will return and get you, Inuyasha!" she shrieked, and with that the light vanished and Kikyo along with it.

"Are ye alright, Kagome?" Kaede asked a bit later once all the guests had left.

"I'll be fine," she answered.

"Ye should go now, it's getting late...I cannot believe that Kikyo, of all the mikos here-" The old miko sighed. "I shall see both of ye in the morning." And with that, she left the room. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and headed out of the room.

"Well that was certainly an interesting reception," Inuyasha muttered as he lay Kagome down on the sleeping mat in the room that they would now be sharing. He then walked a few feet away from her and began to undress.

"Ummm..." Kagome sat there, unsure of what she should do. Did Inuyasha really want to mate with her? Was he going to?

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he took off his kimono pants.

"Are-are you going to mate with me?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Not tonight, I'm exhausted...you know, I _am_ your husband now, so it's not considered bad if we see each other undressed." Kagome sighed, got up, and began to change into her night garments. She could feel that the hanyou was watching her, but she didn't mind, considering the fact that he was indeed her husband now. When she was done, the hanyou was already lying under the covers, his hands behind his head and his eyes on her. Kagome snuggled under the covers next to him.

"How do you feel now that we're married?" Kagome asked timidly. The hanyou just shrugged and said "Feh." "It wouldn't hurt you to answer me."

"Just go to sleep," he muttered, putting an arm around her. Kagome snuggled closer to her husband and touched her forehead to his chest.

"I think I feel sort of glad about it...after all, you're much better than that wolf demon Koga."

A smiled graced Inuyasha's features, but he just poked her forehead and whispered "Go to sleep wench!"

A/N: Yay, they're married:sets off fireworks: I hope I didn't rush this chapter, 'cause I have a habit of doing that. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


	15. Memories, children, and evil

A/N: I'm sorry, the site was acting kind of funny and it wouldn't let me upload this chapter for a while. I tried to add it a different way, but the text ended up being all scrunched up and stuff, so I had to delete it. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Memories, children, and evil

It was Inuyasha who was the first to wake up the next morning. He could feel soft, warm hair against his chest, and for a moment he had forgotten everything that had happened the previous night. But he opened his eyes, saw Kagome, and everything came back to him immediately.

"She's my wife now," he muttered to himself. Sighing, he pulled the blankets over her, got dressed then exited the room.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Miroku greeted cheerfully as the hanyou entered the meal room.

"Yo," he muttered sleepily, taking a seat next to the monk.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You know what I mean."

"Miroku, Inuyasha slept last night, how could that have been any fun?" Shippo asked curiously.

The monk sighed and placed a hand on Shippo's head. "I'll tell you when you're older, Shippo, so enjoy your childish ignorance while it lasts." He then turned to Inuyasha once more. "Tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell, I was too tired to do anything," Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Are ye saying that ye did not mate with Kagome as I instructed ye to?" Kaede asked.

"Nope."

"Why on earth did ye not?"

"Two reasons. One: I was tired, and two: I could've gotten her pregnant and I'm not gonna go about my journey to find the jewel shards with a baby to take care of."

Kaede sighed and shook her head. "Very well, Inuyasha, but if ye do not mate with her in about three months the spell on her necklace will wear off, meaning that another male could very easily take her for his own."

"'Morning, everyone!" Kagome greeted from the doorway, causing the four of them to jump.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," Miroku said. Shippo hopped up into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Aren't you going to say good morning too, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yo," he muttered, turning away from her.

"What an attitude!" Kagome fumed, taking a seat next to him. Kaede, who had exited the room earlier, now returned carrying a large box of scrolls.

"Come see what I have found," she said, pulling out a few of the scrolls and handing them to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome unrolled one and gasped. It was an extremely life-like painting of a baby girl fast asleep on the lap of what looked like a baby hanyou.

"Is-is that-?"

"Ye and Inuyasha, correct," Kaede answered.

"That can't be me, I was just a little whelp!" Inuyasha exclaimed, examining the picture he had.

"When the two of ye were little a famous painter was hired to come and paint pictures of ye. He enjoyed painting ye so much that he began to do it for free."

"Were Inuyasha and I really that close?" Kagome asked, looking over a picture of what looked like a three-year-old Kagome holding the hand of a much taller Inuyasha.

"Aye. Inuyasha took to ye very quickly and became quite protective of ye. I don't know why, but he always wanted to stay by your side. Do ye remember now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Yeah, sort of."

"Ye were still very young at the time, Kagome, so I don't expect ye to remember anything."

"Why does Inuyasha look so much older than me if it's only a year's difference?" Kagome asked.

"Because dog youkai develop quicker than humans do, so at age one Inuyasha already looked like he was three, and at age four he looked about seven."

"So they're more like dogs than I thought," Kagome muttered.

"I heard that, wench," Inuyasha growled. The miko merely huffed and picked up another scroll. This one had another person in it besides Inuyasha and Kagome. It was a young girl, about six or seven, with long dark hair, pale skin, and cold eyes.

"That's Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed. The younger Kikyo in the picture looked only slightly different from the present-day Kikyo and Kagome was not surprised to see her glaring in the younger Kagome's direction. "So she hated me even back then?"

"She had grown quite close to Inuyasha, and when she heard that ye had been betrothed to him since before birth she became jealous of ye. I might have been imagining it, but I swear she tried to kill ye on a few occasions. Thankfully, Inuyasha was there to save you." At this, the hanyou stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going out," he muttered as he left the room. Kagome watched him go, her mind reeling. _So he did care about me at one time...does he still care now?_

"Ye are free to wander about the village now, Kagome," Kaede said as she picked up the scrolls "just try not to cause any trouble."

"Alright," Kagome said, and with that she got up and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Kikyo groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing where she was, she gasped, scrambled to her knees, and looked around anxiously. She was sitting in the middle of a large and blistering hot desert.

"Damn that witch, banishing me to a place of certain death," she choked out. Climbing gingerly to her feet, she then began to walk forward. "Curse them all, curse them to hell! I'll kill that little witch and take back what is rightfully mine!" At that moment she tripped over a stone that was half buried in the sand and fell on her stomach. Cursing once more, she struggled to pull herself to her feet.

"Well well well, if it isn't the lovely miko Kikyo," a low voice said in an amused tone, causing Kikyo to jump slightly.

"Who's there?" she asked coldly.

"How could you have forgotten the first man you ever kissed?" the voice asked. Clenching her teeth in anger, Kikyo whipped out a knife that she always carried, spun around, and pointed it at the newcomer.

"So it's you, Naraku," she said in a deadly tone.

"Yes, it is me." The one who stood behind her looked like a normal human with long brown hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. Despite his human-like appearance, Kikyo could sense his demonic power and knew what he truly was. "I must say, Kikyo, you're not as pretty as I remembered. Perhaps all that malice inside you has finally reflected on the outside."

"Shut up, youkai! If I wanted your opinion I would've asked. Now what are you doing out here, for I know you haven't come all this way just to insult my looks."

"You've been banished Kikyo? Tsk tsk, what on earth did a good little girl like you do to deserve such an awful fate?"

"You still haven't answered my question," Kikyo replied bitterly.

"Why, I thought you would have known what I seek."

"Enlighten me."

"Did I not tell you long ago that I seek to stop the prophecy from coming true? To be rid of the hanyou and the miko who were to destroy me?"

"So you want my help now that I'm banished, do you? Fine then, I will gladly destroy the miko witch for you, as long as the hanyou is mine."

"Nay, Kikyo, I do not want the miko destroyed. I want you to bring her to me alive. The hanyou must be destroyed, for that is your wish, is it not? To go to hell with your beloved Inuyasha?"

Kikyo didn't answer for a while. She thought over his offer, wondering if it was what he really wanted her for. Still, her desire for Inuyasha was too strong to ignore, so in the end she ended up saying "What do you have in mind?"

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked through the streets of the village, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the stares she was receiving. "Do I really look so odd?" she asked herself. True, she was a miko, yet she chose to wear a short white kimono instead of the normal miko attire. That itself was enough to attract a few stares.

"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo!" a voice behind her called. She turned around to see four small children running towards her, two boys and two girls. They had been smiling as they ran, but when Kagome turned around their smiles faded and they slowed down.

"Oh, forgive us, we thought you were Lady Kikyo," the oldest girl said, bowing her head in respect. The other two followed suit, but the littlest one, however, stepped forward and looked up at Kagome.

"What's your name?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Kagome." The little girl began to walk around her as though she were examining her.

"You're a very pretty lady...where's Lady Kikyo?"

"She-uh-went away," Kagome lied.

"Why?"

"She needed to-er-take care of something."

"Oh." The little girl screwed up her face in concentration for a moment, thinking quite hard about something. "Will you play with us, Lady Kagome?" she asked finally.

Kagome smiled and took the little girl's hand in her own. "Of course I will." The girl's face lit up like a candle, and she immediately pulled Kagome over to the others.

"She's gonna play with us!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Really?" the youngest boy asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered with a smile. All four children cried out happily and began to lead her out to the fields. Kagome played with the children all afternoon, feeling very grateful that they didn't treat her differently like all the other villagers did.

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha yawned and stretched himself out on his favorite tree, thinking about everything that had happened the previous day. He saw once more the miko, whom he had been so close to, pointing an arrow straight at him. He also saw Kagome stand in front of him, her arms outstretched and ready to take the blow.

"Why did she do that?" he asked himself. "She could've just sat by and let it hit me, but she didn't. Why did she choose to save me?" The question replayed over and over in his mind. He just didn't get why Kagome would try and save the one being whom she hadn't known for very long and who always acted like a jerk to her.

"Maybe the reason we took to each other so quickly was because we had been together when we were little...she probably doesn't remember it, but I sort of do. I remember that I always felt I had to protect her...like it was going to be my fault if anything happened to her. Maybe she felt that same feeling I did, that she had to protect me..." Sighing, Inuyasha turned over on the branch and looked down.

"Lady Kagome, may I braid your hair?" a little girl asked. Three other children sat around her, making flower crowns and necklaces.

"Yes, Saiyo," Kagome answered, taking her hair out of the cord so that the little girl could braid it. Inuyasha smiled as he looked upon the faces of the children.

_They look so happy with her_, he thought to himself. _She really fits in, doesn't she?_ He began to listen with interest to the stories that she told him of her adventures with the wolf demons.

"But Amaru was the first to spot the dragon, so he distracted it by sending up a jet of light using his powers," Kagome explained as the children and Inuyasha listened to her story.

"Did the dragon get angry?" the oldest boy asked, his eyes wide in amazement.

"He got very angry with Amaru, so he tried to eat him. But then Ayame and I stepped in and we sealed the dragon away."

"Wow, you're so powerful, Lady Kagome," Saiyo said in a respectful tone.

"We had better get back now, it's almost time for supper," Kagome told them, standing up and brushing off her legs.

"Will you come and play with us tomorrow?" one of the boys asked as they made their way back.

"I'll try," Kagome told him. Inuyasha watched them go, feeling somewhat guilty. _Sorry kids, but I'll have to take Kagome away very soon_.

A/N: I hope this chapter was good, 'cause it was kind of boring to write. If it did bore you, I'll put in something that I made up to make up for it. This will only make sense if you've seen the movie Mean Girls though.

Shippo's rant: Shippo- Why should Kikyo get to walk around like a zombie while the rest of us try not to let our souls get eaten by her big mouth? What's so great about Kikyo? Hm? Kagome's just as cute as Kikyo. Kagome is just as smart as Kikyo. Inuyasha totally likes Kagome just as much as he likes Kikyo. And when did it become ok for one woman to be the boss of Inuyasha's life? Because that is not what this show is about. WE SHOULD TOTALLY JUST STAB KIKYO!


	16. Moving?

A/N: I'm really glad that people are reviewing, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see that people like my story :D However, I know it's not perfect and there are things I need to improve on, so please feel free to point out anything that you think needs to be improved on. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Moving?

"What do you mean we're leaving in a week?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha got ready for bed that night.

The hanyou growled in annoyance at having to repeat himself. "Can those human ears listen right? We-are-leaving-next-week-to-go-get-the-Sacred-Jewel-Shards," he repeated slowly, making Kagome even angrier.

"I understood that much," she fumed "but why do you have to drag me along? What use am I going to be to you?"

"Hello! You're the only one who can see the Shards, so we hafta drag ya along!"

"What if I refuse to go? What if I just choose to stay here? Will you drag me out by my hair?"

"If it works! You're my mate now, wench, so you gotta listen to me!"

"Oh, and is that the reason you married me? Just because I'm some shard detector?" Inuyasha's snide remark slipped away and he was left speechless. What could he answer? Kagome sighed and dropped down on the sleeping mat. "I finally find a place where I can live like a normal girl and I have to leave it." Hugging her knees to her chest, she put her face on her arms and fell silent.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was at a loss of what to say. If he said what he was going to say then she would surely start crying or yelling, neither of which he wanted her to do. It was true, sadly, that part of the reason why he married her was because she could sense the Shards. But was that the _only_ reason? "I'm sorry, Kagome, I should've let you know sooner."

"Huh?" Kagome lifted her head up from her arms and stared at the hanyou in amazement.

"What is it?" he snapped, his cocky manner returning in a flash.

"You just apologized?"

"Humph, I only did it so that you wouldn't start crying," Inuyasha muttered, red creeping slowly to his cheeks. "Now get some sleep, you stupid girl." Sighing, Kagome snuggled under the mat and turned her back to the spot where Inuyasha was going to lay.

_I really can't figure this guy out sometimes_, she thought as she closed her eyes. She felt Inuyasha lay down too and his warm arm that wrapped around her as it always did. "Good night, Inuyasha."

"G'night, wench," the hanyou muttered. Too tired to correct him, Kagome just shrugged and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

"So this is your 'secret hideout', huh?" said Kikyo, examining the walls of Naraku's castle. "Bit shabby for a villain, wouldn't you agree?"

Naraku just chuckled evilly, cast off his baboon disguise, and sat down. "So tell me, Kikyo, what's this newcomer Kagome like?"

"She's a rather dull being, so improper. She actually stripped down to her undergarments and swam in the garden pond with a small kitsune child. The whole village looks up to her because they think she's so beautiful, kind, and gentle. Also, they do it because she is the daughter of the miko Satomi."

Naraku jerked uncomfortably at this name. "Did you just say she's Satomi's daughter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Hmm...never mind. So, you've tried to kill her before, I presume?"

"Hah, many times," Kikyo said, remembering back to when she was seven (about 13 years ago.)

"_Kikyo-chan! Kikyo-chan!" a voice called. The seven-year-old Kikyo turned to see a three-year-old Kagome running towards her._

"_Hello, Kagome," she greeted in a falsely cheerful voice. The little girl smiled up at Kikyo then held up a bunch of pink and blue flowers._

"_I pickeded these for you," she said proudly. Kikyo forced a smile and took the flowers from her._

"_Why thank you, Kagome. You know, there's a place where we can find even more pretty flowers."_

"_Really? Can we go there?" Kagome asked in excitement._

"_Of course we can. Come with me." Kikyo shuddered a bit as Kagome's small hand took her own, but she grinned to herself when she thought "It'll all be over soon." She led the small girl into the woods and quite a long way away from the village. As they made their way farther in, Kikyo heard the sound of running water and knew that she had found what she was looking for._

"_Where are the pretty flowers, Kikyo-chan?" Kagome asked as Kikyo led her down to the stream. It had rained previously, so the streamed was high and the waters were strong._

"_Just across the water," Kikyo said. She led Kagome over to where there were four large stones that looked just about right for Kikyo to cross, but not Kagome. Kikyo let go of Kagome and began to hop across on the rocks._

"_Kikyo-chan, I can't cross!" Kagome cried out in distress._

_Meanwhile, all the way back at the village, a certain hanyou's dog ears perked up. He sprang to his feet and looked around for Kagome. Even though he was only four, he looked about seven years old and was very mature for his age. He sniffed the air and tensed._

"_Kagome's in danger!" he said to himself, and without another word, he followed her scent to the woods._

"_Come on, Kagome, you can do it!" Kikyo encouraged as Kagome wobbled on the first stone. Her face was set and determined, but she was extremely frightened. Kikyo knew perfectly well that Kagome's legs wouldn't be long enough to reach the next rock and she was hoping that she would just slip and fall. Sure enough, as she reached her leg out to step onto the next rock, her foot slipped and she tumbled down into the deadly waters. _

_She was only just learning to swim, but even if she knew how it wouldn't have helped, for the waters pushed her under and bashed her against rocks. As her head broke the surface for a split second, she called out the name of the one she wanted to see. "Inuyasha!" she choked out in a semi-loud voice before she was pulled back under water._

"_Kagome!" a voice called, and out of the trees leapt none other than Inuyasha. He heard her call and arrived just in time to see her head disappear under the water. The hanyou wasted no time and ran down the stream ahead of her. His heart leapt when he saw a tree up ahead that had fallen over the stream. He hastily climbed on top of it, wrapped his legs around the trunk then hung down facing the way that Kagome was coming, ready to catch her._

_Kikyo had been running down stream, pretending to look panicked if anyone was watching, but she was really enjoying watching Kagome suffer. Her heart sank, however when she saw Inuyasha climbing onto the log and dropping down to catch Kagome. "Damnit, he always ruins it!" she muttered as she stopped to watch the outcome._

_Inuyasha waited in anticipation for Kagome to drift down to him. This was probably his only chance to save her. His heart sped up when he saw her raven hair floating on the surface and coming towards him. _

"_Hang in there, Kagome," he said through clenched teeth. In one swift movement, he plunged his hands into the water, grabbed Kagome, and pulled her up. He hopped off the tree with her in his arms then laid her gently on the ground. Her small body was covered in numerous scratches and bruises from the brutal force of the current. She wasn't breathing. Panicking, Inuyasha turned her head upright then put his mouth over hers and breathed in. After he had breathed a few breaths into her, he pushed on her chest to try and get her heart pumping._

"_Is she gonna be okay?" Kikyo asked in a tone of false concern. Inuyasha didn't answer, but continued to breathe into her._

"_Don't die on me, Kagome," he said as he furiously pushed on her chest. Just as he put his mouth on hers, she stirred and her eyes opened. Inuyasha broke away and held her in his arms as she coughed up water. "Kagome?"_

"_I-Inu-yasha?" she choked. A wave of relief swept over the hanyou and he held Kagome close to him._

"_Don't do that to me ever again, Kagome," he whispered as the little girl hugged him back._

"So, even back then you were murderous?" Naraku questioned with an evil grin.

"I've always hated that little witch. I wish she would just disappear from my life!" Kikyo yelled in frustration, kicking a wall and injuring her foot, which angered her even more.

"I will grant you the power to take back Inuyasha, but you must pledge loyalty to me first," Naraku explained.

Kikyo nodded and bowed before him. "I am your loyal servant, tell me what to do and I'll do it."

-----------------------------------------

Kagome tried her best to enjoy her last week in the village, but she found it extremely difficult. The children absolutely loved her and were heartbroken to find out that she would be leaving them.

"Y-you're the only one who actually played games with us," said the oldest girl as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Yeah, Lady Kikyo wouldn't even run around with us," explained the oldest boy, who looked on the verge of tears.

"She was always telling us to be good and to not run and laugh and shout," the youngest boy told her.

Saiyo looked up at Kagome, her large brown eyes filled with tears. "Must you leave us, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome gave her a sad smile then pulled all four of them into a group hug. "I came here to marry Inuyasha. Now that I have, my duty is to go out and find all the shards of the Shikon no Tama. I love all four of you, and I wish I could stay, but I must help Inuyasha. We must stop Naraku from taking over. You understand, don't you?"

"We do understand," the oldest boy said softly.

"And we love you too!" sobbed the oldest girl.

"Please, will you come back some day?" asked Saiyo.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I promise I will return. And when I do return, I'll tell you all about the adventures I had along the way."

-----------------------------------------

Finally, the day came for departure. Kagome loaded up her satchel with food, water, and clothing for the journey and stood outside, waiting for the others. Sango was the first to come out with a large bag in her hand, followed by Miroku, who also carried a large bag on his back. Kirara rode on Sango's shoulder and Shippo sat atop of the bag with his own small bag on his back. Finally, Inuyasha came out with the largest pack of all and his sword at his side.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Miroku asked once they were all outside.

"I've got everything I need for the trip," said Sango.

"Me too," Kagome said.

"Same here," Shippo and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Alright then let's head out!" Everyone nodded and followed as the monk began to make his way down the road.

"Take care! Kill Naraku! Find the shards!" were the calls from the mikos who stood outside to see them off.

"And don't fight!" Kaede called, causing Kagome to giggle a bit. As they neared the outskirts of the village, Kagome heard her name being called from behind her. She stopped and turned to see the four children running towards her.

"What is it? I'm sorry, but we can't take you with us," Kagome said.

"That's not it. Look!" Saiyo held up something in her hands. Kagome picked it up and examined it.

"An arrow head?" she asked, examining the sharp and smooth stone.

"Yes, Saiyo found it earlier this morning," the oldest girl explained.

"Keep it with you for good luck," Saiyo told her. Smiling, Kagome slipped the arrow head into her pouch and thanked them.

"I also want you to have my ribbon, so that you can tie your hair back if you have to fight," the oldest girl said, handing her a long red hair cord.

"Thank you so much, I'm sure that they'll bring me all the luck in the world," Kagome said. Satisfied, the children waved good bye then dashed back off to the village.

"Those children really look up to you, don't they?" Sango remarked as they continued on with their journey.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome said quietly, smiling as she tied her hair back with the girl's ribbon.

A/N: They're heading out (finally!) on their journey! What's gonna happen to them? Will they succeed or will Naraku eat them? Find out on the next exciting chapter of "Hand in Hand!" (and please review 'cause you know how much I love reviews n.n)


	17. A tiring journey

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I couldn't think of what I should write next x.x I have future chapters all planned out, but it's hard to find inspiration for the in-between chapters. Sorry, but I'm sort of making this up as I go!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A tiring journey

"I think I'm gonna fall asleep right here," Miroku muttered in a dull tone. He was so tired that he almost slipped off Kirara's back, but, thanks to Sango, he stayed on. The three humans and three youkai had been on the road for almost three days and they'd already encountered over a dozen demons, earning only five shards to show for it. Naturally, they were all ready to collapse, save Inuyasha and Kirara.

"Hang in there, Miroku," Sango said in an encouraging yet tired voice.

"Aw man, I can't believe that after all those youkai we killed we only got five shards," complained Inuyasha, ignoring the condition of his friends.

"Maybe we could stop and take a rest?" the monk asked timidly.

"No way! We gotta find the shards before that damn Naraku does." Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha...look at Kagome," Sango muttered in annoyance. Kagome had been silent for quite some time now because she was too tired to speak. True, she had trained under the conditions of wolf youkai for eight years, but she was still human and humans get tired from days of fighting youkai. However, she knew that if she complained at all Inuyasha would get annoyed with her as usual and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Are you-alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, causing her to jump slightly. The miko stood up straight and forced a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine," she said cheerfully. "C'mon, we'd better continue on our way!" But she had only taken a few steps when suddenly her vision blurred and her body collapsed. She had fainted from sheer exhaustion. The others rushed to her immediately.

"Kagome! C'mon Kagome, please wake up!" Shippo said urgently, tugging gently at her hair.

"Don't worry, Shippo, she's just passed out, that's all," Miroku explained, checking Kagome's pulse.

"I'll carry her until we find a place to rest," Inuyasha murmured, picking up Kagome in his arms and continuing onward without another word. _Stupid girl, why didn't you tell me earlier that you were exhausted?_

-----------------------------------------

"Remember your obligation, Kikyo," Naraku said as the black-hearted miko looked her new self over in a mirror. "Now that you have power you must be loyal to the one who gave it to you."

Kikyo turned away from the mirror and gave him a terrible smile. "Of course, Lord Naraku." She wore red eye shadow and black lipstick which gave her a terrifying sort of beauty. Her new clothes were black as night and more revealing that anything she had ever worn, but she didn't care, for she now thought herself the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Stick to my orders: kill the hanyou and bring the young miko girl to me...and don't even think of pursuing your own agenda, for if you do the consequences will be fatal. Remember, Kikyo, I do not tolerate failure." Naraku reached into his robes and pulled out a bone. His grip on the bone tightened and Kikyo watched in amazement as it formed into a large spear. "Use this," he said, tossing the spear to her.

The miko grinned wickedly as she examined the spear. "I will not fail you, master. Trust me I will drag the miko brat back to by her hair!"

"Good, now go." The miko nodded, and in a flash of black light she was gone.

-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha's heart leapt when he saw Kagome stir. _She's okay!_ He watched as her eyes slowly opened and looked up into his.

Kagome struggled to figure out what had happened, but her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes met with two golden ones. Inuyasha was leaning over her, concern written all over his face. It wasn't until that moment that Kagome fully realized how handsome Inuyasha really was. The way the sun shone from behind him gave his hair and ears a soft glow and his eyes also had a certain glow about them, like fireflies. "Inu-yasha?"

"I'm glad you're awake, Kagome," he said quietly. Kagome started to get up, but Inuyasha's hand pushed her back down gently. "You shouldn't get up just yet 'cause you might pass out on us again."

"I-I passed out?"

"Yeah, Shippo almost wet himself 'cause he thought you had died on us." Inuyasha gave a small chuckle and Kagome managed a small smile. She was surprised that he was acting so nice.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked slowly.

"'Cause you could be hurt and if I get you arguing with me it might make it worse," he answered with a shrug.

Kagome tried once more to get up. "We should continue with our journey...where are the others?" She looked around the clearing that they were in but saw no sign of Shippo, Sango, Miroku, or even Kirara.

"They went off to go find dinner, now lay back down," Inuyasha instructed, pushing her back down once more.

This time, Kagome fought back. "Why? You're the one who's so eager to continue, so what are we doing resting when I'm just fine?"

"Excuse me, wench, but I do believe an hour ago you were unconscious!"

"And an hour later I'm fine. C'mon, let's get going!" Kagome struggled to get up but Inuyasha was on top of her and had both her arms pinned to the ground with his hands.

"You're gonna rest whether you like it or not!"

"Let-me-go!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped struggling and sighed. "Please...Kagome..." Kagome's eyes widened as he leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha..."

"I don't want anything to happen to you...so please just get some rest...for me..." He slowly lowered his lips towards hers and touched them gently. The miko was shocked at his sudden action but allowed herself to return the kiss anyway.

_She's kissing me back!_ Inuyasha thought happily. _Come to your senses, you're actually kissing the wench! _Another voice in his head whispered in annoyance. Almost as though he had been struck by lightning, Inuyasha pulled away and hastily got off her.

Kagome looked up at him questioningly. "Inuyasha?"

"Get some sleep, wench," he muttered before turning his back on her and walking away. The miko watched him go, still dazed by the sudden kiss. _Why did he do that? I didn't ask for him to do that. And wasn't it just a few moments before that he was yelling at me? Jeez, I really can't figure him out!_

_It was just a mistake, that's all,_ Inuyasha kept telling himself as he walked away_. You only did it because you weren't thinking...that's it, no other reason._ Sighing, he pushed back his bangs and leapt up into a tree to wait for the others.

"Kagome, you're ok!" Shippo cried as he, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara returned minutes later. The kitsune rushed over to Kagome and leapt into her arms while the others set down the food that they'd found.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you for the past hour, pipsqueak," Inuyasha said in annoyance, hopping down from the tree.

"So, did you see anything unusual in the forest?" Kagome asked quickly in order to prevent a fight between Inuyasha and Shippo.

"We did actually, it looked like a procession of wolf youkai," Miroku explained.

"Yeah, and there were two among them that seemed to be prisoners," Sango added.

Something clicked in Kagome's head and the thought of it made her insides turn cold with fear. "Tell me, what did the two prisoners look like?"

"Well, one was a tall, brown-haired male and the other was clearly a female, but I didn't see her face," Miroku explained. "I think her hair was red though, but she was wearing a white cloak with a hood so I'm not sure."

Kagome gasped and sprang to her feet. "We _have_ to find them!"

"But...why?" Shippo asked as the rest of the party looked at each other in confusion.

"Because...I think the prisoners might be my friends: Ayame and Amaru."

-----------------------------------------

Kagome was right in guessing that the prisoners were her friends, for they were indeed Ayame and Amaru. After Koga found out that Kagome had escaped, he knew immediately that the two had aided her. He had them both imprisoned and questioned. They admitted to helping her and were not at all afraid for themselves.

"Then we shall take them to Mount Hakurei and throw them both into its fiery depths!" Koga announced to his wolves. "What a shame, Ayame was such a good whore. Still, this pack has no room for traitors." Ayame was dressed all in white while Amaru was given a white cloth that went down to his knees to wear around his waist. They had been on the move for six days now.

"Have courage, Ayame, we'll be alright," Amaru whispered to his lover as the procession crossed a stream.

"I'm not afraid, I just hope Kagome's alright," Ayame answered quietly as she was pushed through the water. At the thought of her friend, her heart filled with hope and courage, so she held her head high and continued onward proudly.

"Three days to Mount Hakurei, keep it up!" Koga called back from the front of the procession.

Amaru turned back to Ayame. "Hear that? Just three days, then we can rest!"

"Rest in hell, scum," laughed one of the wolves in charge of the prisoners, kicking Amaru for talking.

"We'll be ok, Ayame, I just know we will," Amaru whispered once again, only to have his ears boxed by another wolf.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome peeked over the edge of the cliff and gasped. It was Amaru and Ayame! "They're taking them to Mount Hakurei. Koga told me that that's what they do with traitors. We'd better hurry and save them or they'll be burned!"

"And how do we go about saving them?" Inuyasha asked. "I still don't see why we're doing this, it's not like we're gonna get Jewel Shards or anything."

Kagome turned around and glared at him. "One, because they're my friends and I'm not just gonna sit by and watch them be killed. Two, Koga has Jewel Shards in his legs and arms. Now quit your whining already and just trust me on this!" Inuyasha fell silent at Kagome's sudden outburst, feeling guilty about what he said earlier.

"Wow, Kagome sure knows how to shut someone up!" Shippo said in a respectful tone.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I had her skills," said Sango, casting Miroku a deadly look as his hand neared her waist. The monk gave a nervous laugh and slowly lowered his hand.

"Focus, guys," Kagome snapped "my friends lives are in danger here, so please remember what we're suppose to be doing!" Sighing, she turned back and looked upon her friends faces. _Hang in there, my friends, I'll think of something._

A/N: Happy late Fourth of July! I would've typed this earlier but I was staying at our lake house for the past few days and I just got home today. I'm sorry if this wasn't long enough, but as I said earlier I'm just making some of these chapters up as I go. Please review!


	18. The rescue and a terrifying youkai

A/N: I'm not typing as much as I used to these days so there may be very long intervals between chapters. I'm really sorry, please forgive me for my lack of effort! I promise that I'll try harder!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The rescue and a terrifying youkai

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Kagome asked as her team prepared themselves for the plan. Miroku had stripped off his monk garb and now wore a pair of shorts and some face paint.

"Do I _have_ to go out looking like this?" Miroku sighed, not at all happy with the disguise Kagome had chosen for him.

"Yes. You want to help save my friends, don't you?" The monk just sighed in answer once more and climbed onto Kirara's back. "Ok, you know the plan...Shippo, are you ready?"

"Yep, watch me!" With a loud pop and a puff of smoke he transformed into Kagome. "Pretty good, huh?" he said as he turned around in a circle so that Kagome could check for flaws.

"Very good, Shippo, Koga won't know what hit him!" the miko laughed as the other Kagome climbed onto Kirara behind Miroku. "Good luck to both of you, you'll need it. Now remember, you need to wait for our signal before leading them back. We need to free Ayame and Amaru before we take on Koga."

"We'll do our best, good luck to you three as well," Miroku said with a nod, and with that he urged Kirara forward and they took off into the air. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha all drew their weapons and waited for their plan to be set in motion.

--------------------------------------

Koga glanced around him, feeling a bit uneasy. He'd sensed a strong power earlier and even caught a whiff of human, so it was natural that he should feel that way. Nothing had happened so far and it could've just been the power of a youkai nearby or the stench of some passing humans from a nearby village. Still, he kept his guard up, ready for anything.

"Look! In the sky!" one of his wolves shouted. Koga spun around as though waiting for this moment and looked in the directed the wolf was pointing.

"What the-?" He couldn't quite tell what it was, for it was very high up and the sun was in his eyes. Then he sensed it: a demonic aura. "On your guard, it's a youkai!" he yelled. All the wolves drew their weapons without question, their eyes following the movements of the flying youkai. It finally flew away from the sun and dropped its height a little so that Koga could get a better look at it. From what he could tell it was a two-tailed saber cat with flames on its body. On its back were two humans, a man and a woman. As it came closer, Koga gasped.

"Boss...it's Kagome!" another wolf yelled in shock.

Ayame's ears perked up at the name and her eyes immediately shot up to look for her friend. "K-Kagome?"

"It is her!" Amaru exclaimed happily. Ayame's eyes began to fill with tears when she saw her old friend. She wanted more than anything to rush out and greet her, but she couldn't because of her bonds. All she could do was watch as the creature Kagome rode on touched to the ground gently.

"Ok Shippo, this is it," Miroku whispered as Kirara landed in front of the wolf pack. In a much louder voice he said to the wolves "I have the girl called Kagome! If you want her, you'll just have to come and take her from me!" And with that he turned Kirara around and the three ran away.

"Help me! Oh please help me!" Shippo cried in a voice very similar to Kagome's.

"C'mon, let's get her!" Koga called back to the company. "You four in charge of the prisoners stay and guard them, the rest of you follow me!" He turned and ran after the trio with almost all the wolf pack running behind him.

"Oh I _do_ hope she's ok," Ayame said anxiously.

"I wonder who that strange man with her was?" Amaru wondered aloud. "He wore paint on his face...a barbarian human, maybe?"

--------------------------------------

Kagome and the other two had been watching the whole thing from on top of the cliff, and were now ready to attack. "Remember, don't kill the guards, but instead use the sutras," she reminded them.

"Right," Inuyasha and Sango said in unison. On that note, they slid down the slope near the cliff towards the remaining wolf youkai.

"HYAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprang at them, gaining their full attention while Kagome leapt gracefully behind them, four sutras in her hand. While they readied to attack Inuyasha, Kagome threw the sutras one at a time at each of their backs. With a BANG and a flash of light, the four turned back into wolves.

"Good aim, Kagome," Sango remarked as she untied Ayame and Amaru, who were still in shock from their sudden attack.

"Thanks," she replied, giggling as Inuyasha scared the wolves away by growling at them.

"Kagome?" She turned around at the sound of her name and found herself face to face with Ayame. The two stared at each other for a long time before they let out sobs of joy and hugged each other.

"I'm s-so glad y-you're alright," Kagome cried, pulling her friend into a tighter hug.

"M-me t-t-to," Ayame said with a watery smile, still trying to believe that her friend was really back.

"This is certainly a lovely reunion and I'd hate to break it up, but aren't you forgetting someone?" Amaru spoke up after a while. Smiling and shaking her head, Kagome threw her arms around Amaru. Inuyasha looked on in annoyance as the two embraced each other in a friendly manner.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you both again," the miko said as she held her friends' hands.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Inuyasha asked unexpectedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot...Ayame, Amaru, this is my mate, Inuyasha," she said happily, grabbing Inuyasha's arm to make the effect better.

"He's your..._mate_?" Ayame questioned, a look of surprise on her face.

"Isn't he a hanyou though?" asked Amaru, touching Inuyasha's dog ears out of curiousity.

"Yeah, I am! Gotta problem with that?" the hanyou yelled, swiping Amaru's hand away from his ears.

"Intriguing."

"What's the matter, never seen a hanyou before?"

"Nope."

Inuyasha fumed as the two wolf youkai stared at him in awe. "WILL YOU QUIT STARING ALREADY? IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE LOBSTERS CRAWLING OUTTA MY EARS OR ANYTHING!"

"Such a short temper...and you _married_ this guy?" Ayame whispered to Kagome, though Inuyasha's ears picked up every word, causing him to fume even more.

"I think we'd better send up the signal now, don't you think?" Sango said hastily just as Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome agreed. Immediately she reached into her quiver, pulled out her arrow and bow, readied it then shot the arrow into the air where it exploded like a firework. "I hope they saw it, and if not they probably heard it. And now, we wait." As they sat there waiting, Ayame and Amaru pummeled Inuyasha with questions about his marriage to Kagome, much to his annoyance. Kagome and Sango listened in, amused at the looks on Inuyasha's face when certain questions were asked.

"I hope they're alright," said Sango after a while, looking hopefully in the direction that they left.

"I'm sure they are...oh, look!" she added as Kirara came into view.

"Get to safety you two, we'll do the fighting, "Inuyasha instructed, sending Ayame and Amaru away. "Kagome, go with them."

"_What_?" Kagome exclaimed indignantly.

"You heard me, get to safety with those two," he repeated, though his tone was much more urgent this time.

"I am _not_ going to sit by and watch! I'm gonna fight with you!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! I want to repay Koga for all those years of pain he put me and my friends through." Inuyasha sighed, stabbed his Tetsusaiga into the ground, and lunged at Kagome, picking her up in his arms.

"I don't want anything happening to you," he said quietly as he carried the struggling girl up the cliff to where Ayame and Amaru were. Despite her bites, kicks, punches, and curses, he refused to put her down until they reached the top. As soon as he set her down, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a sutra, and laid it on her chest.

"Inuyasha, you-" But she didn't get to finish for at that moment her entire body went limp and her eyes slowly closed.

"What'd you do to her?" Ayame asked, rushing to Kagome's side and checking her pulse.

"She's alright, I just put a sleeping sutra on her," Inuyasha muttered, straightening her body up a bit.

"But why?" Amaru asked, giving Inuyasha a questioning look.

The hanyou returned his gaze, though his look was a hard and serious one. "Because…I don't want her to see what I'm going to have to do." He then turned his back on them and made his way down to the battle.

"I see," Amaru said with a nod.

"What? What's he gonna do? And why did he do this to Kagome?" Ayame asked, still confused by the whole thing.

"He's gonna kill Koga...and he doesn't want her to see it because he knows that it'll disturb her," he explained.

"But Kagome's seen people and youkai get killed before, and it doesn't disturb her as much as it used to!"

"It's because Inuyasha is the one who's going to be doing the killing. He's not happy with Koga, I can tell, and he doesn't want Kagome to witness their fight because he'll be showing a side of himself that may very well scar her for life. Do you understand now, Ayame? If you saw me brutally slaughter someone you knew, how would you feel?"

"I wouldn't like it...I still don't get it, but I'll trust you," Ayame said, turning and looking down to watch the fight.

--------------------------------------

"So..._you're_ the one who took _my_ Kagome away from me," Koga said as he and Inuyasha finally faced each other. All the other wolf youkai had either been slain or turned back to their original forms.

"She's not yours and she never will be," Inuyasha spat, gripping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga tightly. He could feel the hot rage bubbling up inside of him and a small pang of fear struck him_. It's happening._ "Go to Kagome, all of you, and _don't_ come down here, no matter what happens, you got it?" he called over his shoulder to the others.

"Inuyasha, what's-" Sango started.

"GO NOW!" he shouted a little more forcefully than he would've liked. They sensed the urgency in his voice and obeyed without question.

"Miroku, what's happening to Inuyasha?" the demon slayer asked.

"He's about to transform," the monk answered as they reached the top of the cliff.

"Transform? Into what?" Shippo questioned.

The monk sighed and shook his head. "This is why he forced Kagome away, he didn't want her to see his transformation. Just watch, my friends, and see what horrible fate awaits that wolf youkai."

"What's the matter, hanyou, not gonna fight?" Koga taunted as Inuyasha stood there, his body shaking and his head bowed. "Are you scared that you might lose your precious Kagome? Don't worry, she'll be better off with me once you're dead!" As he said these last few words, he lunged at Inuyasha, ready to slash him open with his claws.

"You fool," Inuyasha said in a quiet and chilling tone. Koga stopped a few feet away from him and his eyes widened in shock. He could feel a strong and dangerous power coming from the hanyou that he'd never felt before. "What's the matter wolf pup, afraid to face a _full youkai_?" Inuyasha's head raised and Koga gasped. His eyes were now red with blue in the middle, there were purple stripes on his cheeks, and his expression was terrifying. He gave Koga a terrifying grin, revealing sharp, pointed fangs.

"Wh-what are you?" Koga asked in fear.

"C'mon wolf, let's play!"

"H-he's a-a-" Shippo stuttered.

"Full youkai," Miroku finished, anxiety written all over his face as he watched the two battling below him. "Things aren't looking up for Koga he'll be brutally murdered within five minutes."

"Wh-what happened to him?" Ayame asked in a terrified voice.

"Inuyasha is, as you all know, part youkai," Miroku explained. "His youkai blood remains dormant around the clock, unless, however, there is just enough killing around him and if he is feeling just enough hatred and frustration. Kagome told him all of the terrible things Koga did, so upon seeing him Inuyasha was filled with hatred, and his youkai blood began to stir. The smell of blood and all that loathing was just enough to call out his youkai spirit and unleash it."

"But he's felt hateful before, why did it not come out then?" Sango asked.

"This hate must be beyond anything," Miroku said thoughtfully "and it could also be his strong desire to protect Kagome that added to it."

"When will he return to normal?" Amaru inquired.

"When he kills the one he hates," the monk replied simply.

"You-bastard," Koga panted, dropping to his knee. "First-you took-away-Kagome, then you-kill my-wolves..."

Inuyasha gave him a cruel grin. "Your life is almost over, youkai, so I don't think I'll be a problem for you anymore, will I?" Still grinning that sick and twisted youkai grin, he stepped closer to Koga and drew back his claws.

"D-damn you!" Koga yelled and Inuyasha struck.

Sango screamed, Ayame and Amaru gasped, and Miroku covered Shippo's eyes just before the blow was struck.

"Awful," Ayame whispered, turning away and shuddering.

"How could he do such a thing?" choked Sango.

"He's not himself, he's a full youkai," Miroku said quietly as he watched Inuyasha collapse after Koga was dead. "Killing doesn't mean a thing to him in that form. He enjoys it and that's all that matters to him." His eyes turned to the sleeping form of Kagome. _He'd even end up tearing you apart, Kagome._

A/N: Wow, that's the first time I've written a whole chapter in one sitting! I ache now :gets up and stretches: It may be a while before the next chapter is up, but in the mean time please read my other fanfics and remember to review :)


	19. Farewells and Fights

A/N: It's been waaaaay to long! I'm really sorry guys, but it took us a while to get another PC and I haven't been typing anything in the meantime. But here we go, I'm gonna start again and hopefully I won't lose interest. Thank you all for being patient with me, and please enjoy the chapter:)

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Farewells and Fights

"The sutra's charm is wearing off, she should be up soon."

"I hope she's alright, she's been out for quite a while."

"Don't worry, she's so strong that I'm positive she'll pull through." These were the voices Kagome awoke to. Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed up at the ceiling of the forest gleaming in the twilight hour.

"Kagome!" Shippo's small arms hugged her arm gently. "I thought that the sutra would be too powerful and you'd never wake up!"

"Sh-Shippo?" Kagome questioned wearily. Oh, now she remembered. Inuyasha stopped her from fighting Koga and put a sleeping sutra on her. Angry in a flash, she sat up quickly, sending Shippo hurtling to the side. "Where's Inuyasha? I'm gonna kill him!"

"I guess she's ok after all," Miroku murmured as Kagome looked around angrily, forgetting completely that he, Sango, Ayame, Amaru, and Shippo were all looking at her with worried eyes.

"Ummm...Kagome?" Ayame questioned timidly. Kagome's thoughts were dragged away from her mate when she turned and looked at her friend. "Amaru and I are gonna be leaving soon..."

"What happened to Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha...killed him," Amaru explained after a moment's hesitation. How else could he explain that her husband had not only killed Koga but torn him to shreds?

Kagome bit back her anger and took a deep breath. "Right. So, where will you two go now?"

"We're thinking of going back to the mountains to live among Ayame's people," Amaru explained "and we'll probably start a family of our own soon."

"It was so good to see you again Kagome," Ayame said, giving her friend a big hug "I can't tell you how much I-we're going to miss you.

"Thanks for helping us out, without your help we'd probably be sacrifices by now," said Amaru.

"Kagome...are you sure that you'll be happy with that-that-_hanyou_?" Ayame asked in a low voice.

Kagome sighed and followed Ayame's gaze to see where Inuyasha was. To her surprise he was quite a few feet away from the group and his back was to them. I wonder what his problem is, she thought to herself. "I'll be fine, really." Ayame gave her one last look that seemed to say "Are you sure?" and Kagome returned it with a look that said "I'm positive."

"We'll be sure to come visit you after we've settled down, I promise!" said the female wolf-youkai, giving her best friend one last hug.

"Be happy," Kagome whispered to her friend. Ayame smiled and nodded as tears began to well up in her eyes. For once in her life she was positive that she would be happy.

"C'mon, Ayame, you know I hate mushy good-byes," groaned Amaru in a teasing manner. He'd already given Kagome one last hug and was no ready to go.

"Good-bye, Kagome-chan!" Ayame called back as she and Amaru ran off into the night. Kagome waved back with a smile on her face. _They're going to be so happy together, I just know it._

After the two wolf-youkai faded from view, Miroku turned to Kagome. "I think you need to go talk to Inuyasha."

"Oh I'm gonna _talk_ to him alright!" Kagome said angrily, marching over to wear Inuyasha sat.

"Oh no," Shippo moaned.

"Not again," sighed Sango. The three companions could only watch as the fiery young miko approached the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, causing the hanyou's dog ears to twitch slightly, but other than that he remained motionless. Kagome stepped in front of him and looked down at him angrily with her hand on her hips. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Are you alright?" came his voice, strangely soft and almost sad.

"No, I am not alright!" she yelled only slightly bothered by his change of tone. "How dare you take away my revenge like that! I was the one who was suppose to kill Koga, you know that! Yet you pulled me out of the battle before it could take place and put me to sleep. And now Koga's dead, thanks to you, and my revenge is ruined!" After this she paused and waited for him to yell back, or even stand up and look her straight in the eye. But he still remained there, motionless and nonchalant.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," he said in the strange new tone. Kagome blinked and looked at him disbelievingly. Was that all he had to say?

"I can't believe you!" she cried, and with that she slapped him hard across the face and ran off. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly and watched her go. His hand went up slowly and touched his stinging cheek gently.

_Kagome,_ he thought as he watched her run in that graceful and elegant manner. _I'm sorry, but it was for the best._

"I just don't believe that guy!" Kagome cried to herself as she stood on the edge of a crevice, in which below was a rushing stream and to the side a large waterfall. She'd run so swiftly away that she was soon at least a mile or less from the others. Her fists were clenched and her body shook with anger as tears poured down her cheeks. "He's not even sorry! All my life I swore that I would kill Koga, but now..." She sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes on her kimono sleeve. "Still...I shouldn't have taken it out on Inuyasha...he was only concerned for me." Sighing, she turned away from the waterfall and looked back into the forest.

"I should go make up with him, it was wrong for me to blame him entirely." She had only taken a few steps towards the forest when a large something sprang out of the waterfall. It was a giant water demon with hundreds of large tentacles and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth.

"SACRED JEWEL SHARDS!" it snarled, launching itself at Kagome. Her hand immediately went to her side, but all she could find was a small knife.

"M-my weapons," she moaned in despair as the demon's slimy tentacles wrapped themselves around her body. She could only struggle helplessly as the demon raised her up high above itself.

"I WILL DEVOUR YOU, SHARDS AND AAALLLL!" the demon roared.

"N-no, st-stop," Kagome stuttered helplessly. She couldn't let the fiend have the shards! The tentacles began to tighten, making it harder to breathe. Using what little breath she had she managed to scream one name: "INUYASHA!"

A/N: Ahhh, cliff-hangers! Haha, how fun:) Ok, maybe this chapter was a bit lame, but I haven't typed this fic in so long that it's gonna take some getting used to. Oh well, please review and let me know. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! PS: I am pleased to say that I am the proud owner of episodes 1 through 126 of Inuyasha. I don't remember if I told you already, but oh well :D


	20. Separated and Fluffy

A/N: WAHAAHAH You'll never guess what! Ok, I'll just tell you…..IT'S HALLOWEEN! OMG!! Yeah, and here I sit on my computer while all my friends are out trick or treating without me :sad sigh: Oh well, I might as well just work on my fanfics….I'll also be running back and forth to the door to give the wretched little-I mean trick or treaters candy, so be patient with me : )

CHAPTER TWENTY: Separated and Fluffy

"KAGOME!" a voice yelled, though to her it sounded so distant. _I know that voice…who is it? _She wondered lazily as her vision began to become blurred. _Is it…Inuyasha?_

"Inu…" She couldn't finish the name. _He came for me…but now I'm going to die, so it doesn't matter._

"Kagome! Say something, please! Kagome!" The voice was becoming clearer now and slowly her eyes were beginning to focus. Two golden eyes wide with anxiety…the long white hair…the dog ears…

"Inuyasha?" she asked, wondering if she had died yet.

"Lie down, Kagome," he whispered gently "that youkai weakened you a lot. I'll kill it so you just stay here and regain your strength." He set her gently on the ground then leapt off to resume the battle. Kagome slowly brought herself up to a sitting position so that she could watch the battle. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were nowhere to be seen. _Inuyasha must have come by himself_, she thought.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice behind her. She turned her head to see the rest of the group flying towards her on Kirara's back.

"Are you ok?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha said something about hearing your voice and before we could question him, he was gone," explained Miroku.

"The demon got me….I was careless," she muttered, avoiding their eyes. "It came out of the waterfall and almost suffocated me to death."

"How strange…that type of youkai doesn't live in waterfalls," Sango pointed out, frowning at the beast.

"You're right…well, we should probably assist Inuyasha, the youkai looks like it's giving him all he can handle." Sango nodded at the monk, and together they set off to help out their companion.

"These marks on your arms look pretty bad, Kagome," Shippo remarked, grimacing at the ugly gashes that the youkai's tentacles had left on Kagome's arms. Ignoring the kitsune, the miko steadily got to her feet. "You shouldn't be moving in that condition! You heard what Inuyasha said!"

"I don't care, I can't just sit here and do nothing while my friends are in battle!" Since she had no bow and arrows, she instead brought out the small knife that she had found earlier. _It may be small, but I have to do something!_

"It's no use! The tentacles seem like they just keep growing back!" Miroku called as he repeatedly beat away the slimy things with his staff.

"Keep trying! It must have a weak spot somewhere!" Inuyasha called back. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Kagome running towards the bridge. "Kagome!"

_Not this time, Inuyasha_, said her thoughts as she ran to the middle of the bridge_. I need to learn to protect myself!_ "Come on, you great ugly beast! Come and get me!" she shouted in a taunting voice to the youkai. The sound of her voice seemed to attract it, and within moments it had forgotten the others and was rushing straight at her.

"No, Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, but in vain for the youkai was already upon her. If Kagome had not been as agile as she was surely she would have been a goner. But thankfully at the last minute she had leaped out of the path of its jaws and onto its face. Using the temporary confusion of the monster to her advantage, she drew back her arm then plunged the little knife as hard as she could into its eye. It gave a howl of rage as dark crimson blood splattered everywhere.

"That'll teach you," Kagome smirked in triumph. However, at that moment the beast was so full of rage that it swung its tentacles madly in every direction. One of them came hurtling towards Kagome and before she could react it hit her right in the stomach, sending her flying backwards onto what was left of the bridge.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed in unison.

"Nnnh," Kagome managed to make only this small noise, for the wind had just been knocked out of her. Now she was at the mercy of the enraged youkai. It all seemed to happen in slow motion to her. The beast's tentacle went up and then came down on the bridge, snapping it and sending everything, including Kagome, down into the watery depths below. A weak smile crossed her face as she fell. _So now I go to you mother…and at the hands of a youkai too…_These were her last thoughts before all went black.

"NOOOO!" everyone, including Inuyasha screamed.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried once again, though this time his voice seemed rather choked. He made to go after her, but Miroku hastily stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"We should destroy the demon first, otherwise someone else might meet the same fate as Kagome," he muttered calmly, though his face looked distorted with suppressed pain.

Inuyasha nodded, but his face turned back to the place where Kagome had fallen. _Be strong Kagome…please, don't be gone!_

A few minutes later, though further down the stream, a sweet voice filled the still and foggy air with song.

_Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete_

_Back through the years we reached for you_

_Alas, was not mean to be_

_And how can I make amends?_

_For all that I took from you_

_I led you with hopeless dreams_

_My Brother, I was a fool_

The singer soon came into view. It was a young girl, about twelve or thirteen years old, singing softly to herself and skipping now and then. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were large and a soft blue color. She had a happy face, even though she was an orphan, and seemed untroubled by anything. Her eyes landed on the flowing river up ahead, so she turned and called back over her shoulder "Master Jaken! I found the stream!"

"Oh you're such a pesky child, Rin! I sometimes wonder why the Lord ever took you in!" was the answer. The girl called Rin merely giggled and ran ahead to the river.

"The current looks pretty strong, I do hope I'll be able to catch some fish here," she said to herself as she neared the bank. Suddenly, something half washed up on the bank caught her eye. "Oh! I wonder what it is!"

Minutes later a kappa by the name of Jaken neared the bank. "Honestly Rin, I wish you wouldn't run ahead like that! The Lord is sure to be displeased with your behavior." He then saw Rin struggling to drag her discovery out of the river and let out an audible shriek. "Th-that's a human! Put her back Rin, _put her back_!"

"But I'm a human too! And besides, she's wounded and looks like she needs our help," the girl protested.

"Don't you think that the Lord has enough on his plate without having to babysit _two_ humans?"

"Oh come now, I don't think he would mind!" Rin was not going down without a fight.

"Don't think I'd mind what?" a cool voice asked from within the fog. The two immediately spun around to see a tall and elegant figure emerge from the mist. He stood much taller than the little girl and the kappa combined and had beautiful long white hair and slanted golden eyes. His complexion was fair and there were purple stripes on his cheeks as well as his wrists and his attire looked very costly. He was a youkai. The handsome youkai's eyes flickered from the crouching kappa to the girl struggling to pull the unconscious woman out of the water.

"Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but young Rin seems set on rescuing that human from the water," the kappa explained.

"So let her do as she wishes," the youkai answered smoothly. He walked over to wear Rin stood and grabbed the injured young woman by the arm. Together, he and Rin pulled her out of the water and laid her gently on the ground away from the waters.

"She's really pretty!" Rin exclaimed as Sesshomaru began to help her check the wounds.

"She is a miko," the youkai murmured as he came upon the bottle of Shikon Shards. His hand also touched her necklace of marriage. "And she is married, according to this pendant."

"Can we keep her, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, her eyes pleading. Sesshomaru did not look at her, but was concentrating on the woman (and we probably all know who she is by now, right?) _This scent…I know this scent…._

"Rin, stop pestering!" Jaken snapped impatiently.

"I wasn't! I was just asking the Lord a question!" Rin shot back.

"We will keep her for now," Sesshomaru announced suddenly. "Come Rin, Jaken." In one swift movement he whisked the miko off the ground and began to carry her through the mist and to his next destination. He was soon followed by a very happy young girl and a very surprised kappa.

A/N: Ahh I actually finished it! Wow, I feel so proud of myself :D I had to run back and forth to the door a few times, but we didn't get very many trick or treaters this year. Oh well, more candy for me : ) The song Rin was singing by the way was a snippet from a Full Metal Alchemist song called Brothers, sung by the guy who does Ed's voice, Vic Mignogna. I was so excited when I found it because it was such a beautiful song and I love his voice:obsessive fangirl squeal: Ahem. So if you would like to listen to it then go to youtube and type in Brothers- Vic Mignogna(sp) Check out his other one too, it's called Nothing I Won't Give and it's kick ass! Alright, I'm done talking for now…I need candy and sugar o.o HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	21. The demon's family

A/N: Wow, Thanksgiving went by fast for me o.o; I hope you all enjoyed it though! Lotsa turkey and mashed taters and all that good stuff : )

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: The demon's family

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called for what felt like the thousandth time. "Where are you?" After Kagome's fall the youkai they had been battling seemed to have gone down rather easily. _Too_ easily, in fact.

"There's no sign of her, she must have been swept further down," Sango murmured to Miroku as the two followed behind.

"Have you picked up her scent yet, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, watching as the hanyou carefully sniffed the air.

"Her scent is very faint," he replied "but I'm also picking up a familiar whiff of demon." _Where have I smelled this demon scent before?_ He asked himself as he followed the scent down the bank of the river_. More than one demon…there's a kappa and a two-headed dragon, but what's the third?_

"I found some tracks!" Shippo called from farther ahead. He pointed to the small human footprints that were mixed in with kappa prints.

"These feet are too small to be Kagome's, they must belong to a child," Miroku remarked as he and Sango dismounted Kirara.

"Look at these, they look like…shoe prints?" said Sango with a slight frown.

"Damnit, I just don't get it!" yelled Inuyasha, punching the ground in frustration. "Why the hell would a kid, a kappa, a two-headed dragon, and some shoe-wearing demon make off with Kagome?" _But this scent…where've I smelled it before?_

"The tracks seem to be leading this way, we'll follow them and then you can pick up the scent from there," said Miroku. He, Sango, and Shippo all mounted Kirara once more and followed the tracks into the woods.

Inuyasha's hand touched his wedding necklace for a moment. _Stay safe, Kagome_, he thought before running off after the others.

Kagome awoke to the sound of someone humming pleasantly to themselves. This confused her for a moment, for no one in her group of friends had been known to hum. Disturbed, she slowly rose to a sitting position and looked around. She was in a small house made of wood with a few touches of inhabitance here and there.

"Oh! You shouldn't been moving just yet, your wounds are really bad," someone reprimanded. That someone turned out to be a young girl with long and dark brown hair and large brown eyes. She smiled at the look on Kagome's face and finished tying a bandage around her arm. "You took a really big fall. I'm surprised that you survived, Miko-sama."

"How did you know that I'm a miko?" she asked curiously, wincing slightly as she raised her arm to scratch her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me so," was the reply with a smile and a shrug.

"Who's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's my master, and the greatest demon in the world! He took me in when I had no where else to go."

"A demon is your master?" Kagome exclaimed, thinking immediately of Koga and Ayame.

"Uh-huh, but don't worry, he's a kind demon. He protects me and keeps me alive and happy. I'm very grateful to him….oh! My name's Rin, by the way."

"Tell me, Rin, has he ever harmed you in any way?"

"Nope. Why would he harm me if he's trying to keep me safe?"

"Rin! Is that human better yet?" came a croaked voice from the doorway of the house. A kappa entered, wearing a black cap, a brown robe and pants, and carrying a two-headed staff.

"Of course not, Master Jaken," Rin giggled "it's going to take a while for her to heal."

"At this rate, Lord Sesshomaru will never be able to move on!" At this point Jaken sank to the floor with a rather depressed sigh.

"He took off again, didn't he?" Rin asked, a small tint of sadness in her voice as well. Jaken nodded and the room fell silent.

"I really should be getting back to my friends," Kagome said after a while.

"But you _must_ stay here until your wounds heal!" Rin pleaded. "If you do too much in this condition then they'll get worse!"

"But my friends-my husband-" Kagome didn't know what to do_. They must all be worried about me, especially Inuyasha…but how am I to get a message to them saying that I'm alright?_

"Your husband is a half-dog demon, isn't he? Can't he find your scent?" Rin asked.

"How do you-?"

"Lord Sesshomaru told me so," she answered proudly.

"How does he know all these things?" Kagome asked, feeling rather suspicious of this Sesshomaru character.

"He's a dog demon, he has a good sense of smell too."

"I think I want to meet this guy and see just what he is," Kagome said. When Rin mentioned dog demon her thoughts immediately went to Inuyasha's father_. But his name was InuTaisho…could Sesshomaru maybe be...? No, Inuyasha's mother was a human…he's probably just another dog demon with no relation at all._

"So, you have awakened," came a new voice, this one calm and rather seductive. Kagome's eyes darted to the source and she let an audible gasp escape her. It was a tall and extremely handsome demon with long silvery white hair (blah blah blah, we all know what he looks like by now).

"You've returned, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed, jumping to her feet and running up to him. The beautiful demon smiled warmly down at the girl and pulled her into an embrace.

"Did you miss me all that much, Rin?" he asked.

"Of course! And did you miss me?" she asked back.

"Yes, I did." He released her from the hug and then averted his gaze to Kagome. "So, you are Inuyasha's mate, are you not?"

"How is it that you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suspiciously, trying to stop herself from melting under the gaze of this beautiful being.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. "I thought you would have guessed, Miko-sama. Inuyasha is my half-brother."

_This scent, I remember who it is!_ Inuyasha thought to himself as they ran through the forest. It's my brother's….it's Sesshomaru's!

A/N: Yay, go Fluffy! I love him so much: ) Yes, I'm making him nice and seductive in this fanfic, and he's actually gonna get along with Inuyasha! (unless I change my mind) Please leave me reviews:D


	22. A New Life?

A/N: I know I know, it's been FOREVER since I last updated x.x Ummm….as for my excuse, well….I'M LOSING INTEREST! Please please forgive me, I'm not giving up, but I was blessed with a short attention span so I may not be as into this fic as I was. Fear not! I will still update whenever I can, and I'm absolutely NOT giving up!

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: A New Life?

_The great dog demon stopped in front of the shrine and looked up at it, his expression calm and apathetic. "This must be the place," he muttered softly to himself. As he made his way up the walk, a ball rolled into his path and was soon followed by a child. The child, however, was not a normal one, but had long white hair and two small and fuzzy dog ears poking out of his head in place of normal ones. The ball stopped at Sesshomaru's feet, as did the little boy, who looked up at him with large golden eyes._

_"Who're you?" the boy asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Sesshomaru studied him for a minute before bending down and picking up the ball. He handed it back to him and put his hand on the boy's head._

_"Go back and play, little one," he said softly. After the boy had run off, Sesshomaru continued on his way._

_"InuTaisho? Is that you, my love?" a voice called out as he neared the deck of the shrine. A beautiful young woman rushed out to him, her eyes wide and hopeful and her crimson lips parted in awe. "Have you finally come back to me all these years?"_

_"I am not InuTaisho," Sesshomaru replied calmly, "but rather his son, Sesshomaru."_

_"Oh." The woman looked greatly disappointed. "He often spoke very highly of you, I'm glad we could meet. Will you not come in and have tea? You must have journeyed a long way to come here."_

_"We can talk out here. That half-demon child playing over there, is he your son?"_

_"Yes, that is Inuyasha. He was Lord InuTaisho's son too, no doubt you are aware of that, correct?" Sesshomaru said nothing, but continued to watch the boy play. "And if InuTaisho was your father as well, that would make Inuyasha-"_

_"My half-brother," Sesshomaru finished for her, still staring. "I have come to tell you that as soon as the boy turns ten years of age, I will return and begin to train him."_

_"Train him for what?"_

_"To use his demon powers, and this-" He drew from under his fur cloak a rusted sword in a rather beat up old sheath. "The Tetsusaiga. The Fang of our father." He walked over to the Lady Izayoi and handed her the sword. "I will take my leave now. Good day." And, calmly as that, he left. On his way out, Inuyasha once again ran up to him._

_"'Scuse me, sir, but could you tell me what your name is?"_

_Sesshomaru gave him a rare smile. "I am Sesshomaru. We will meet again, little brother." And with that, he turned and left._

"So you're Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome questioned as the demon brought his story to a close. They were sitting side by side outside the small house as Rin and Jaken hung up the laundry.

"That is correct. After that meeting I returned, as my father had asked me before his death, to train my little brother. It was tough training, but the boy learned quickly enough."

"But…if Inuyasha's mother was human, how is it that you are all demon?"

"You forget, we are half-brothers. His mother was not my own. My mother was a dog demon just like my father, though she disappeared some years back."

"I know how you feel, my parents are both gone too," Kagome said as she watched Jaken brandish his staff at Rin for knocking him into the laundry basket. "So you recognized Inuyasha's scent on me and by the wedding necklace knew that I am his mate, right?"

"Yes." The two were silent for a few moments. "Tell me, are you happy with Inuyasha?"

"Well…" She paused. True, Inuyasha had made her very angry earlier by taking away her revenge, but did he not love her? And did she not love him? "Yeah, I am happy with him."

"Because…if you were not, I could offer you a life here, with Rin, Jaken, and myself." Kagome looked at him. He was staring at her so intensely that she felt like he could force her to the ground with that gaze. "After all, if something were to happen to Inuyasha, you would automatically become my mate, since I am his brother."

"I-I would?" His hand had now reached out and touched her face gently. _Why…why isn't the necklace working?_ She thought as she felt the soft hand caress her cheek. Then she remembered what Kaede had said about the magic in the necklace starting to fade if Inuyasha didn't mate with her. Was the magic so weak already?

Sesshomaru smiled that heart-meltingly seductive smile. "But of course, you are not the one I love, and I am not the one you love." His hand went away from her face and back down to his side. "You should not give up all that for a new life with us. Stay with Inuyasha and love him as much as you are able."

"B-but, why did you make that offer then if you want me to stay with him?" she asked as her heart began to slow down to its normal speed.

"Love sometimes needs to be tested," was the calm and collected answer. "I may be a demon, but unfortunately I inherited a soft spot for humans from my father, as well as the feeling of love. Oh well, I will manage." His gaze went away from her and he faced the front once more.

"Tell me…do you have someone you love?" was the hesitant question that she had been dying to ask.

There was a pause. "I guess you could say that." He was still staring ahead.

"If I may ask….who is it?"

But he just smiled his famous smile and continued to stare ahead. "It is a shame that I should fall in love with a human. Must I meet the same fate as you, father?" Sighing, he got to his feet and turned to leave. "There is somewhere I must go. Please, feel free to walk around the area, but do not go too far. And make sure Rin and Jaken are safe." Without even looking back, he walked off into the forest and was soon gone.

"The one he loves is human?" she asked herself once he was gone. _It can't be me…he already said that he doesn't love me…but who else could it be?_ She turned her head to the direction in which Sesshomaru had been staring. Rin stood there, smiling sweetly at Jaken as he berated her for getting his hat all muddy.

A/N: How was that? Sorry I didn't put any Inu/Kagome fluff in, but we've had enough chapters of that haven't we now:P I dunno when the next chapter will be up, so I'm not making any promises. Please review, it gives me motivation to try harder :D


End file.
